Angelo dall'inferno
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: Haru, es enviada a la ciudad Namimori a hospedarse con su amigo Dino, mientras pasa el peligro de amenaza que se a levantado contra su familia. Haru ingresa a peticion de Reborn a La academia Namimori el cual es un instituto solo para hombres.
1. PROLOGO

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenecen. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**NDY: **_Lo juro, pero se los re juro ando escribiendo la continuación de "Las Hermanas NekO" & "Lost Memories" Pero no tengo buen material para terminar los condenados capítulos pero intentare subírselos lo mas pronto posibles u / ú_

**Dedicatoria a:** _Este Fick va primordialmente dedicado a Tsuki-chan93, me inspire en tu Fick de "Un guardaespaldas herbívora" espero sea de tu agrado. _

**PAREJAS PRIMORDIALES:** Hibari x Haru.

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto _o pensamientos_

—**KhR—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

**(NDY):** Momentos que adoro interrumpir. O cuando esta buena la cosa xD

**(A):** Aclaraciones de las cosas.

* * *

><p>—<strong>::.::—<strong>**Angelo****dall'inferno**—**::.::—**

**Prologo**

Academia Namimori, una muy prestigiosa escuela que sobresale de todas las demás, no por que los profesores sean muy estrictos a la hora de las materias, si no más bien por sus estudiantes. La academia es famosa por los increíbles talentos que poseen los estudiantes y le dan fama al instituto. Solo hay un problema esta academia casa talentos "es solo para hombres"

—... ¡Hahi! ¿Bromea verdad Reborn-san? Por favor dígame que es una vil broma. —Dijo mientras le miraba con terror. — ¿¡Reborn-san como se le ocurre! SOY CHICA DESU~

—Tranquilízate Haru, recuerda que solo será por un tiempo mientras termino de arreglar los asuntos con esos sujetos. —Haru suspiro y asintió. — viajaras esta noche, y llegaras mañana al aeropuerto de Japón y luego llevada a Namimori por un miembro de la familia Cavallone.

— ¿Qué pasara con usted y Luce-sama? —Haru había bajado la vista al sueño mientras Reborn le explicaba el plan de escape de SU seguridad, Reborn le miro por unos instantes y luego suspiro acerándose a ella y acariciándole la cabeza. — ¿Por qué solo yo debo viajar?

—Por que eres valiosa para nosotros… para la familia Arcobaleno, y aunque Verde y Viper no lo admitan les importas por eso se quedaran… nos quedaremos para enfrentar a los mafiosos que intentan matarnos, y tu como nuestro mas grande tesoro debes irte para estar a salvo mientras nos deshacemos de los que nos quieren separar.

Reborn le tomo de la barbilla y levanto su rostro con delicadeza, y con su otra mano limpio las lagrimas que habían resbalado por las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica de ojos chocolate.

—Prométanme que todos volveremos a estar juntos.

—Hmp. —Sonrió de lado, y haru también sonrió al ver el asentimiento de cabeza de Reborn. —Claro, toma. — le entrego un pequeño objeto de metal. — vi que no la empacaste, así que te la doy.

—Pues no lo hice por que no creo que vaya a pelear haya…—Dijo mientras que tocando un dispositivo y de la nada creció dejando ver un arma en forma de guadaña. — No ire a buscarle problemas a Dino-san.

—Lleva a "Artemis" nunca se sabe te puede servir.

Haru asintió y luego ella y Reborn salieron de su habitación para salir por la parte de atrás de la enorme mansión donde los demás miembros de la familia les esperaban, Haru les sonrió y así como estos a ella (NDY: a excepción de Viper y Verde ¬¬). Haru estaba por abordar al vehículo cuando la voz de Luce le detuvo.

— ¿Qué sucede Luce-sama?

—Solo quiero darte este regalo. —Mientras mostraba un collar de oro bañado en plata con un hermoso dije de media luna, Haru miro el collar y luego a Luce. — Es de parte de todos que aunque estemos en continentes diferentes, siempre estaremos conectados por el hermoso cielo. —Sonrió mientras le colocaba el collar una vez puesto Haru lo toco con delicadeza mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecerse.

—Gracias…—No pudo mas y abrazo Luce mientras lagrimas salían con fuerza de sus ojos, Luce correspondió al abrazo, mientras le acaricia sus cabellos, no paso mucho tiempo cuando la misma Haru deshizo el abraso y les volvió a sonreír. —Hasta luego.

Haru subió al vehículo móvil de color negro y comenzó a andar, la sonrisa desapareció una vez estuvo sola, tocando con la yema de sus dedos el collar, mientras pegaba su cabeza a la ventana mirando por las calles de Italia con nostalgia.

—_Fino ad allora la mia amata Italia._ —Susurro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NDY:<strong>__ Hasta aquí espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo de una nueva aventura 8D jajaja y como ya dije intentare actualizar mis otras dos historias pendientes ¬¬ de esta serie –Se auto golpea.- __Sforzatevi__ragazza._

_**Aclaración: **__Esto es lo que susurra Haru al final: __Hasta entonces mi amada Italia._

_Eso seria todo, todo comentario es bien recibido ¡insulten! Necesito ponerme emo para seguir con "Lost Memories" LooL okaz no pero ya saben incluso las criticas fuertes son recibidas xDD._

_**¡Fino alla prossima volta**__**!**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	2. CAPITULO 1

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenecen. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Dedicatoria a:** _Este Fick va primordialmente dedicado a Tsuki-chan93. _

**PAREJAS PRIMORDIALES:** Hibari x Haru. Y puede que HaruxAll que digo así será x,D

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto _o pensamientos_

—**KhR—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

**(NDY):** Momentos que adoro interrumpir. O cuando esta buena la cosa xD

**(A):** Aclaraciones de las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Haru miraba a la gente pasar de un lado a otro se notaba que las personas de Japón eran personas muy trabajadoras Haru se movía en aeropuerto con dificultad y sin poder evitar chocar con mas de un ejecutivo que se encontraba listo para salir de viaje a quien sabe donde, se fijo que había gente con letreros en manos con nombres escritos en ellos.

_August Namiya, Gilberto Wells, Lloyd Avalonne, Jurri Brunel…_

—Ninguno es Haru…—Suspiro cuando escucho como su celular comenzó a vibrar, Haru miro quien le habían mandado un texto y al ver el nombre no dudo en verlo. — ¿Hahi? —Un segundo mensaje entro y al ver remitente abrió el segundo texto, Al verlo Haru suspiro. — ¡Hahi, Haru se esforzara! Desu~

Haru tomo su única maleta que llevaba consigo puesto que sus otras cosas ya estaban en la residencia Cavallone, salió del edificio y tomo un taxi.

—A ciudad Namimori, por favor.

El chofer asintió y puso en marcha el taxi Haru, Saco una cámara profesional y comenzó a tomar fotografías a todo lo que ella miraba interesante Desde niños, a adultos, Puestos en las calles a todo restaurante por el que pasaba, el taxista que era un señor de la tercera edad miraba con diversión a la chica que hablaba sola cuando estaba a punto de tomar una foto, pero en las únicas que tenia que contenerse la risa eran cuando le tomaba fotografías a los animales como: _¡Hahi! Sonríe gatito puesto que haru te sacara una foto, Desu~ o ¡Ah chorro no hagas tus necesidades cuando Haru te esta tomando una foto! Y ¡Pajaritos hagan su mejor pose, pues aquí viene el pajarito!_

El taxista disfrutaría mucho el conducir las cinco horas que llevaría a esa chica en su taxi.

—**KHR—**

Dino miraba el hermoso día a su alrededor, el gran clima que hacia ese día, los jóvenes en el parque que tenían citas, los mayores que jugaban uno que otro tipo de juegos de mesa, los mas pequeños que corrían y reían en los juegos del mismo parque, los pájaros canturreaban si todo era hermoso claro excepto por alguien y ese alguien tenia nombre.

— ¡Ya déjalo Hibari Kyouya! —Exclamo mientras evitaba un ataque de sus tonfas, agito su látigo sujetando la muñeca del ojiazul grisáceo lanzándolo lejos mientras corrían, cosa que no llegaron muy lejos, puesto que Hibari les dio rápidamente alcance llevando una gran pelea por toda Namimori fue en una de esas que un celular comenzó a sonar.

_**boys and girls be ambitios**_

_**boys and girls keep it real**_

_**boys and girls be ambitios**_

_**boys and girls keep it real ~**_

Romario cogió el celular leyendo el texto que le había entrado al celular de su jefe y este a pesar de estar siendo atacado salvajemente tenia curiosidad por saber quien le escribía en momentos como estos.

—Joven Dino, un mensaje de Reborn-san.

— ¿Qué? —Se puso azul por unos segundos y se repuso antes de ser golpeado por el otro. — ¿Qué dice?

—Reborn-san dice: _"Ciaosu torpe aprendiz, de antemano te digo… ESTAS MUERTO, así que no intentes escapar al castigo al que te someteré en cuanto aparezca en Namimori junto con los demás miembros de la familia ante esta falta de incumplimiento._ —Dino se quedo estático por unos segundos y luego siguió defendiéndose de los ataques de Hibari. —_ Ahora te digo, que tu invitado va camino a Namimori le hemos mandado un mapa exacto de la ciudad y un punto rojo donde debe encontrarse contigo, estará ahí aproximadamente en cinco horas te hemos mandado uno a ti también para que sepas donde localizarlo, eso es todo. Te veré para tu castigo._ —Termino de leer y Dino mientras contraatacaba a los golpes del prefecto se pregunto ¿Cómo demonios se enteraron que el no pudo ir a recoger a Miura?

_**boys and girls be ambitios**_

_**boys and girls keep it real**_

_**boys and girls be ambitios**_

_**boys and girls keep it real ~**_

— ¡Oh! De nuevo es Reborn-san. —Abrió el testo y comenzó a leerlo. — Reborn-san dice: _P.D. Si te estas preguntando ¿Cómo es que nos enteramos de tu descuido? No te incumbe._ —Romario noto que había más y fue bajando mientras leía. — _P.D.2 Luce dice que tu invitado lleva una carta para ti. P.D.3 Como no sabes como es te mandare una foto cuando estés en el punto de reunión podrás localizarle rápidamente. P.D.4 No dejes que Hibari te mate, eso lo hare yo cuando te vea. P.D.5 Te recomiendo que te agaches._

— ¿Eh? —Miro de improvisto a Romario y no se fijo cuando el prefecto se le acerco y le golpeo justo en el rostro tirándolo al suelo.

— ¡JOVEN DINO!

—**KHR—**

— ¿Esta segura que la deje aquí jovencita? —Pregunto el taxista a la chica.

— ¡Haai!, Haru es nueva por esta ciudad y por eso deseo conocerla, será toda una aventura desu~ —Sonrió, el hombre de tercera edad se preocupo aun mas, la chica tenia un rostro adorable y eso era lo que le preocupaba aun más ya que en la ciudad habitaban muchas pandillas. —No se preocupe señor Hibiki Haru estará bien, y si me meto en problemas tenga seguro que… HARU ¡FIGHT! — Sonrió mientras cerraba su puño en señal de esfuerzo, Hibiki le miro asombrado para luego reír una risa grave y a la misma vez suave.

— ¡A si se habla pequeña! Pero aun así… si llegas a tener problemas solo llámame. —Mientras le entregaba una tarjeta con su nombre y numero telefónico.

— ¡Haai!

Haru se despidió tomando su maleta mientras caminaba por la ciudad que para los ojos de Haru era muy bonita, saco su celular y miro el texto donde le habían mandado el mapa de la ciudad, a pesar de que el celular era de ultima tecnología Haru prefería no usarlo al menos que alguien se estuviera muriendo.

—Mmm… eh llegado a solo 15 minutos a la hora que dijo Reborn-san… y según esto estoy a solo tres calles del punto acordado. —Sonrió, Haru guardo el celular y se puso a caminar mientras miraba la ciudad hacia paradas cortas cuando se disponía a tomar fotografías. Se detuvo en el parque el cual era extenso se acerco a la barandilla de forja viendo el paisaje de la ciudad de esa tarde. — ¡Aaah! Namimori-chu es realmente hermosa desu~ —Tomo su cámara para después tomar la fotografía, se disponía a irse al punto acordado cuando una vocecita chillona le llamo la atención.

_Midori Tanabiku, Namimori No_

_Dainaku Shounaku, Namii Gaii_

_Istumo Kawaranu_

_Sukoyaka Kenage_

_Aa-!_

Haru busco con la mirada de donde provenía la canción y se topo con un canario que se encontraba volando mientras cantaba la canción la castaña se fue acercando para verlo mejor este (NDY: El pollo.. xDD ajajaja adoro decirle así a los hibari-san xDD Q3Q quiero tener un pollo y llamarlo Hibird T-T).

—Aah que hermoso desu~ —Le tomo una fotografía. Para luego seguir escuchando el resto de la melodía.

_Tomo Ni U Taou, NamimoriChuuu_

_Asa Tsuyu, Kagayaku_

_Namimori No_

_HeiHei, BomBom, Namii deii_

_Itsumo Kiowanu_

_Sukoyaka Kenage_

_HaHa-!_

_Tomo Ni Waraou_

_Namimorichuu_

El (NDY: POLLO!) pequeño canario miro que tenia una espectadora escuchando su canto y con fuerza comenzó a cantar mas alto mientras volaba alrededor de la castaña.

_Kimi To Bokutou De_

_Namimori No_

_Atari Mae Taru Namii Deii_

_Istumo Issho Ni_

_Sukoyaka Kenage_

_Aa-!_

_Tomo Ni Ayumou_

_Namimorichuu_

Haru se extraño de escuchar la canción cerca y abrió los ojos notando como el pequeño canario volaba a su alrededor, esta sonrió y levanto ambas manos y él cantante aterrizo en sus manos mientras terminaba de cantar la canción.

— ¡Eres increíble! Es sorprendente que puedas cantar una canción así pequeño.

—No, pequeño no~ Hibird mi nombre es. —canturreo mientras agitaba sus alas.

— ¿Hahi? Que listo desu~ ¿Puedes decir Haru? Ese es mi nombre. —Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con su dedo del corazón.

—Hibird, ¿Hibird Haru amigos?

— ¿Eh? ¡Haai! Hibird y Haru ahora son amigos, desu~!

—Si, Hibird feliz, ahora tiene a dos amigos. —Haru miro al pájaro volar. —Hibird ahora tiene a Hibari y a Haru.

— ¿Hibari? _De seguro su dueño _Hibird ¿Tú dueño es Hibari-san?

— ¡Si! Él es quien enseño a Hibird a cantar. —Mientras volaba en círculos, mientras Haru le miraba feliz.

Ambos (NDY: Pillopies LooL ¿eso que?) Humana y canario tan absortas estaban que no se percataron que un grupo de hombres les habían escuchado y al mencionar a cierto prefecto el cual los había ridiculizado hace poco decidieron tomar una pequeña revancha.

— ¿Entendieron? —Dijo un sujeto que al parecer era el líder de una pandilla.

—Haai. —Fue el susurro de los otros tres chicos.

—Y ¿Qué hacemos con la chica?

—Hagan lo que quieran con ella.

Los tres chicos sonrieron, y así sigilosamente se fueron acercando a donde la chica y el canario se hablaban, fue hasta que Hibird aterrizo por segunda vez en las manos de Haru cuando los pandilleros los acorralaron, el líder agarrando con fuerza a Hibird y uno de sus subordinados sujetaba a Haru por detrás de sus brazos.

— ¿Hahi? ¿Pero que hacen? ¡Suéltenme!

—Tranquilízate mocosa, se buena y cierra esa bocata solo quiero a este pájaro. —Dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza a Hibird, mientras este se quejaba.

— ¡Aah! ¡Suéltalo lo vas a matar! —Comenzó a forcejear, al que la tenia sujeta pero este logro dominarla muy bien con un solo brazo y luego paso su otra mano por las piernas de la castaña quien se entumeció, puesto que ese depravado había colocado su mano por debajo de la falda del vestido azul marino mientras iba subiendo poco a poco. — ¡SUELTAME! —Grito mientras daba un salto y se recargaba sobre este para quedar de espaldas y con un rápido movimiento Haru le había metido una patada justo entre sus piernas.

—**KHR—**

El prefecto más temido de la ciudad iba caminando hacia el parque para reencontrarse con su pequeño amigo, ya que desde que había iniciado una pelea para no aburrirse con ese sujeto que era su maestro, lo había dejado esperándolo ahí, al menos el canario encontraba entretenido el estar en el parque, ya que podía cantar sin preocupaciones.

—Silencio…—Eso era lo que se escuchaba, normalmente Hibird no dejaba de cantar hasta que el llegara a buscarlo, en traducción esa no era buena señal.

Siguió con su paso calmado pero por dentro se estaba preocupando por el pequeño plumífero, se adentro al parque pero no fue hasta que escucho un "SUELTAME" y un quejido de dolor, se molesto, alguien estaba perturbando la paz de su amada Namimori, saco sus tonfas y siguió en dirección a los que provocaban el caos.

— ¡MOCOSA YA VERAS! —Grito uno, para luego escuchar como el mismo se quejaba de dolor.

— ¿Hibird estas bien? —Llego a escuchar, ¿Alguien osaba a lastimar a su compañero? Y ¿Quién rayos era el que le había salvado? Aun estaba algo lejos pero escuchaba todo lo que sucedía los quejidos de los sujetos de herbívoros que eran sometidos por alguien que no era el.

(NDY: quien lo diría el parque es grande LooL)

— ¿Hahi? Ya voy tarde desu~ Debo irme Hibird vete con cuidado. —Fue lo que escucho justo cuando arribaba al lugar del combate, el prefecto miro a cuatro herbívoros apilados unos sobre otros con notorias marcas de haber sido fuertemente golpeados.

— ¡Hibari, Hibari! —Hibird voló hacia su dueño mientras este no dejaba de ver interesado a los herbívoros golpeados en el suelo. — ¿Hibari?

— ¿Quién fue? —Paso su vista al canario que volaba justo a su lado. — ¿Quién te ayudo?

—¡Haru~!

—**KHR—**

Haru corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, mientras miraba el punto rojo de su celular, el cual hacia un "piip" cada que ella se acercaba a su punto de encuentro con Dino Cavallone, el pitido aumento cuando esta se acerco a solo cinco pasos del punto rojo, Haru se fijo que había dos personas ahí paradas y sin dejar correr se acerco, hasta recargarse en sus rodias mientras respiraba agitada.

—P-perdón… ll-llego tarde… —Dino y Romario miraban a la chica era idéntica a la de la foto, pero lo que aun no le pasaba a Dino era lo hermosa que era ella.

—Descuida Miura-san acabamos de llegar, debido a un contratiempo je…jejeje. —Rio nervioso

— ¿Hahi?...ooh… esta bien. —Sonrió

* * *

><p><strong>NDY: <strong>_Okay gente espero les haya gustado, y espero sobretodo que no deseen matarme por no dejar que Hibari-san viera a nuestra protagonista y amada Haru *O* pero ese es precisamente el punto. Jojojo ya muy pronto entenderán por que. asdasdadsadsad_

_Jeje ando enfermita y puede que me tarde en actualizar o mas bien conociéndome ¬¬ voy a actulizar seguido ahora que ando enferma LooL soy tan capas… ajajaja ya pues espero les haya gustado._

_¡Gracias! A todos aquellos que leen este Fick *u* y agradezco aun mas aquellos que dejan Reviews, Espero sigan comentando el que les pareció este segundo capitulo._

_**¡Hasta la próxima! **_


	3. CAPITULO 2

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenecen. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Dedicatoria a:** _dedicado a Tsuki-chan93. Cuya escritora me motiva a escribir gracias a sus excelentes historias. _

**PAREJAS PRIMORDIALES:** Hibari x Haru. Y puede que HaruxAll que digo así será x,D

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto _o pensamientos_

—**KHR—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

**(NDY):** Momentos que adoro interrumpir. O cuando esta buena la cosa xD

**(A):** Aclaraciones de las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

—Aquí estamos Haru la escuela Namimori. —Dino miraba la escuela con una sonrisa de nostalgia, puesto que se encontraba pisando el pavimento de su antigua escuela ya habían pasado dos años desde que el se había graduado de la escuela, si grandes recuerdos llegaban a su mente como tiras de película viejas.

— ¡Increíble! Es tal y como se ve en el folleto, Desu~ —Miro con asombro la escuela, Dino paso su vista a Haru con una sonrisa, y sin podre creer lo mucho que Haru parecía un chico en esos momentos.

Haru traía puesta una peluca con cabellos azabache, una camiseta blanca a su medida y al traer el pecho vendado no se podía notar en nada sus pechos, unos jeans negros ajustados a sus piernas y unos deportivos blancos.

—Oye Haru ¿estas segura de esto?

— ¿Eh? —Paso su vista al rubio, para luego sonreír anchamente.- — ¡Haai! Después de todo Reborn-san y Luce-sama la escogieron para mí. —Dino la observo, mientras esta caminaba adentro de las instalaciones observando todo con tal curiosidad, Dino sonrió y en eso recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior en su despacho.

—**KHR—**

—Me sorprende, que sepas pronunciar bien el español tan bien Haru-chan. —Sonrió mientras ambos chicos entraban al despacho del rubio el cual era enorme lleno de decoraciones elegantes y por lo visto caras, muy pero muy caras, a pesar de que Haru estaba acostumbrada a lugares así aun no perdía el miedo a romper algo, el ultimo jarrón valioso que rompió le costo un tremendo castigo por parte de Reborn, Lal y Colonello.

(**A:** No se si han notado que en algunas ocasiones en los animes cuando llega alguien del extranjero a Japón ellos dicen "¿Sabe español? ¿Habla español? ¡Hablas español!" en vez de "Habla japonés" es extraño pero bueno quien entiende a los que hacen los guiones.)

—No solo este Dino-san puedo hablar ingles y francés después de todo cuando vives con una familia algo…—Lo pensó. —"especial" te vuelves "especial" también.

—Ohh impresionante Haru-chan y además de ser cuatrilingüe ¿Que otras cosas escondes bajo ese hermoso rostro? —Haru hipo mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, Dino sonrió y al ver los nervios de la chica decidió cambiar de tema. — ¿Qué edad tienes Haru-chan?

— ¿Hahi? Cumpliré los diecisiete el tres de mayo, desu~ —Dino abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ella y su aprendiz cumplían el mismo mes a solo un día de distancia eh incluso la misma edad.

_Que coincidencia._

—Bien Haru, ya se nos hizo algo tarde ¿Por que no vas a descansar a tu habitación? Ya mañana iremos a buscar un instituto para que no te retrases en tus clases.

— ¡Ahh! Casi lo olvido. —Mientras salió corriendo del despacho dejando a un confundido Dino, Haru regreso rápidamente algo agitada tratando de recuperar el aire dijo. —Lu-luce-sama… me dijo que te… entregara esta carta… Uff… me dijo que trata de lo que debes seguir el pie de la letra lo que mando escrito ahí… y esto. —Le entrego la carta y a la vez un folleto. — Aquí es donde quiero entrar. —Dino miro el folleto abriendo la boca y sus ojos ligeramente.

—Pero esta escuela es para…

—Lo se, incluso yo le dije lo mismo a Reborn-san… —Sonrió con algo de resignación. —Pero al parecer quiere que entre en este instituto, pienso que lo hace por seguridad.

—Mmm… Haru ¿Crees que los sujetos que están amenazando a la familia Arcobaleno te hayan seguido hasta aquí?

—No lo se… pero si Reborn-san quiere que este en ese instituido debe de sospechar algo.

Silencio eso fue lo que se apodero por unos instantes de la habitación, Haru suspiro al mismo tiempo que Dino lo hacia ambos se vieron y luego comenzaron a reír realmente los momentos de tensión no eran buenos en este momento. Dino pregunto a la castaña si deseaba quedarse a leer la carta con el pero Haru se excuso con el hecho de haber tenido un día muy largo y se retiro a su habitación dejando al rubio solo en su despacho.

—Bien veamos lo que Luce me encarga…—Ya algo cansado por el ajetreo de la pelea Dino se dispuso a abrir el sobre y desdoblar la carta.

_¡Muy buenas Dino-kun!_

_¿Estas comiendo bien verdad? Me entere por ahí que as bajado mucho de peso aunque con Hibari-san quien no bajaría de peso cuando le persigue con deseos de matar el tiempo._

Dino a leer esa frese se callo de la silla hacia atrás, riéndose nerviosamente se fue sentando de nuevo mientras una gotita de agua caía detrás de su nuca.

_Jeje bueno de seguro mi pequeña ya te abra dicho que se inscribirá en Namimori, descuida ella estará bien recuerda quienes la entrenaron, ella sabrá defenderse incluso mejor que tu._

Dino volvió a caerse de la silla ante tal aclaración-broma de Luce, realmente estar tanto tiempo entre Reborn y Skull le hacia daño a la amable mujer, que por lo visto se estaba contagiando aunque no dejaba de ser una mujer refinada.

_Bueno dejando ya las bromas Dino-kun lo único que te pido es que la cuides si llega a tener problemas que ni ella misma pueda controlar puesto que no solo Reborn y yo junto con el resto sospechamos que el enemigo le haya seguido luego que dejo la mansión Arcobaleno, De seguro ya viste el collar que lleva en su cuello ¿verdad? No permitas que se lo quite en ningún momento recuerda que ese collar es un amuleto de alianza y toda familia que tenga alianzas con nosotros no dudara en ayudarle si en dado caso no estas tu como esta tarde._

De nuevo llego la pregunta del millón ¿Cómo es que ellos se daban cuenta de sus acciones y no la de los malos? Dino comenzó a sospechar que alguien cercano a el les decía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos desde abrir un ojo hasta retocarse sus rubios cabellos.

(**NDY:** jAjajaja no lo pude evitar xDD)

_No olvides conseguir los papeles que Haru necesita para inscribirse en la escuela, Los arcobalenos dejamos a cargo nuestro más grande tesoro a tus cuidados. Buenos deseos._

_Luce._

—Vaya… mañana será un largo día.

—**KHR—**

Haru había entrado al instituto, caminaba por los pasillos preguntándose algo muy importante algo que era vital… algo que había olvidado preguntarle a Dino.

— ¿Dónde esta la dirección? —Se pregunto a si misma, mientras lloriqueaba mentalmente reprochándose por no haberle preguntado a Dino.

—Si lo deseas podemos mostrártela. —Haru brinco del susto y volteo para ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella. Encontrándose con dos chicos de su misma altura, uno de ellos de cabellos castaños vestía con una polera blanca junto con un suéter delgado color negro y unos jeans grises con unos deportivos de color gris y blanco. Mientras el segundo chico de ojos y cabellos rojizos traía una camisa con capucha de color blanca con una "E" justo en medio, una chaqueta negra con el cuello levantado, con unos pantalones negros y unos deportivos blancos con negro y extrañamente traía puestos unos cuantos curas en su nariz y ambos lados de las mejillas.

(**NDY:** la verdad no se como le dicen esas curas con la figura de cuadros ._. lo ignoro por completo si alguien sabe por favor y gracias díganmelo.)

— ¿Hahi? Se los agradecería. —Sonrió. Mientras los dos chicos asentían y caminaban a la dirección.

— ¿Etto… eres nuevo, Cual es tu nombre? —Pregunto sonriente el castaño.

—Yo…—

— ¿T-tsuna no crees que deberías decir tu nombre primero? —Haru miraba a ambos chicos uno más tímido que el otro… parecían contra partes ambos tímidos y cohibidos, iguales de carácter pero no en apariencia puesto que el pelirrojo parecía un poco más frágil

— ¡Aah! Lo siento mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi puedes decirme Tsuna si lo deseas.

— ¡Mucho gusto, Desu~! —Sonrió ampliamente.

—y y-o soy Enma Kozato. —Tartamudeo a Tsuna le pareció raro verlo tartamudear mucho y Haru que solo llevaba analizada su personalidad tímida y calmada no le pareció nada extraña y simplemente le sonrió.

— ¡Un placer conocerlos a ambos! —Sonrió mientras caminaban y subían las escaleras. —B-Bueno verán mi nombre es…—Sufrió un ligero ataque de tic en su ceja izquierda aun no pensaba en un nombre en el cual poner en el papel de inscripción, estaba entrando en pánico fue cuando recordó a un escritor del cual Luce admiraba al igual que Viper. — Miura Haruki Miura y vengo de Italia.

(**A:** El escritor originalmente se llama Haruki Murakami suenan ¿verdad? Mura Miura xDD ya bueno mucho molesto sigamos.)

— ¿ITALIA? —Fue el grito de ambos chicos.

— ¡Haai! _Oh… T-T odio el mentir… Luce-sama se enojara aaah cuando llegue a casa pediré perdón a mi peluche de ardilla._

Los chicos llegaron a la dirección bombardeando con preguntas a Haruki de preguntas ¿Cómo era Italia? El por que su traslado, y otras más, luego de que los tres chicos llenasen los papeles y un breve resumen sobre que sus papeles llegarían un poco tarde por parte de su antigua escuela.

(**NDY:** lo cual en parte solo sus excelentes calificaciones LOOL)

Los tres chicos se retiraron con unas sonrisas mientras seguían platicando amena mente mientras bajaban las escaleras y fue en un cruce cuando.

—Ya veo así que tus tutores te—Se interrumpió a si mismo el pelirrojo para luego caer al suelo. —Itai… L-lo ss-siento y-yo…—Se quedo mudo al ver con quien había tropezado.

(**NDY:** Hibari theme ON! xD)

— ¡H-HIBARI-SAN! —Fue el exclamó el castaño al verlo ahí al prefecto del instituto. El de cabellos negros fulmino con la mirada el castaño y pelirrojo por estar corrompiendo la paz de la escuela y no se percato de la tercera presencia si no hasta que esta hablo.

— ¿Enma-kun te encuentras bien? —Pregunto colocándose en cunclillas, mirándolo con preocupación y Enma al tenerle tan cerca se ruborizo afirmando con la cabeza. —Que bueno desu~ —Le tomo de la mano jalándolo consigo incorporándose a ambos.

—Etto… l-lo siento mucho Hibari-san… Y-yo…—Enma y tsuna saltaron del susto al ver al azabache sacar sus armas con las que ponía la disciplina a los que corrompían la paz, pero no paso a grandes cosas cuando cierto rubio paso corriendo justo en medio del azabache y los pobres chicos que veían su vida pasar ante sus ojos.

— ¡Aah! ¡Haru-pooh! —Tres chicos quedaron desconcentrados y uno estaba rabiando al ver a ese sujeto en SU escuela, sin su consentimiento pero quedo en silencio al escuchar ese nombre _¿Haru?_ —M-me distraje un momento y ya te había perdido de vista y…y luego te empecé a buscar pero c-cuando me di cuenta y-yo me había perdido T^T y termine en un cuarto oscuro y me apareció un fantasma que me hizo ¡Booh! —Lloriqueaba mientras tomaba al chico de cabellos azabache por los hombros y moqueaba al mismo tiempo.

—je… jeje ^^U Dino-san estaba en la dirección inscribiéndome… y oficialmente HARUKI —Elevo un poco su voz para que Dino lo captara y así fue. — Miura esta inscrito Desu~ solo falta que traigan los papeles de Italia.

—Oww Haruki-pooh no me esperaste para que pudiera tomarte la fotografía de tu inscripción T-T y eso que dejas a tu nii-san solito y perdido por ahí. —Lloriqueó aun más, Haruki simplemente reía nervioso y al ver a una por detrás del rubio vio a sus dos nuevos amigos que la miraban con pena al tener a un "Nii-san" tan sentimental y luego paso su mirada al tercer espectador que le fulminaba con la mirada, esa mirada azul grisácea que le causo un escalofrió.

—_Se llama Hibari… no, no puede ser el mismo dueño de Hibird… ¿Verdad? Oh Dios no deja de mirarme, ¿acaso sospecha? ¿Será que realmente si es el mismo Hibari-san dueño del pequeño Hibird? Pero el no…_

_Midori Tanabiku, Namimori No_

_Dainaku Shounaku, Namii Gaii_

_Istumo Kawaranu_

_Sukoyaka Kenage_

_Aa-!_

Haru hipo al escuchar esa canción conocida y a su cantante se puso azul al ver al canario volar por los pasillos y acercarse al de ojos azules grisáceos.

—Hibari, Hibari, Hibird vuela y no le encuentra a Ha-ru~ —Voló un poco más alto para aterrizar en el hombro del prefecto.

Haru de un movimiento rápido tomo al rubio de su camisa y comenzó a arrástralo pasando al lado del los tres presentes y ya a lo lejos grito.

—Lo siento chicos pero ya se nos hizo tarde los veré cuando inicien las clases.

Silencio eso es lo que quedo y haciendo una reverencia rápida Enma y Tsuna salieron casi que corriendo de ahí antes de que el prefecto recordara que los reprendería por cruzarse en su camino.

—…

—Haru, Haru~

— ¿Es él? —Pregunto mirando al canario.

—No~ Haru, Haru amiga de Hibird~

—Che. Odio a las herbívoras…—Se acerco a la ventana y pudo ver como incluso ahora el herbívoro escandaloso llamado Haruki Miura seguía arrastrando a su maestro haciéndolo comer polvo, al menos pudo ver como este le rogaba para que lo dejara de arrastrar pero este nunca desistió y obligo literalmente a comer tierra incluso ya fuera del instituto.

—Tomare una siesta… sigue buscando a la mujer herbívora. — Hibird dio marcha a su vuelo mientras cantaba el himno de la escuela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NDY: <strong>__Okay espero os haya gustado este capitulo gente n.n Joo~ el primer encuentro entre esos dos y Haruki escapa ya en el siguiente episodio podrán disfrutar del primer dia de los chicos estoy segura que les gustara pues mi cuaderno beshoo ya quiere mostrarles el siguiente capitulo xDD._

_Les daré una pequeña información de la escuela de antemano._

_Namimori se le conoce por los estudiantes que tienen un don ya sea para la música, el arte, el deporte o incluso las artes marciales, y en la primera prueba por decirlo así, los profesores aprueban solo aquellos que logren arreglárselas para pasarla y aquellos que no la pasen serán inmediatamente expulsados sin reproche. _

_Okaz, okaz esto también cierto profesor se los dirá a eshoos cuando estén en el salón kukuku~ espero les haya gustado. Y aunque se que la escuela será algo confusa tengan por seguro que será genial jejeje ya bueno espero les haya gustado._

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	4. CAPITULO 3

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenecen. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Dedicatoria a:** _Dedicado a Tsuki-chan93. Cuyas historias me motivaron a hacer esta alocada historia._

**PAREJAS PRIMORDIALES:** Hibari x Haru. Y puede que HaruxAll que digo así será x,D

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto _o pensamientos_

—**KHR—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

**(NDY):** Momentos que adoro interrumpir. O cuando esta buena la cosa xD

**(A):** Aclaraciones de las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Haru había conocido a el prefecto de Namimori el cual por alguna razón desconocida le estaba buscando, Haru maldecía su mala suerte como de costumbre los problemas le seguían sin que ella los buscara ya se podía imaginar las carcajadas de Lal y Colonello a Viper y Verde negando con la cabeza su descuido a Skull parpadeando sin entender de que hablaban, Fon diciéndole que todo saldría bien, a Luce mirándola con preocupación y reborn… ocultando su rostro tras su sombrero.

El de apariencia de chico caminaba por los pasillos buscando su salón había llegado tarde por el descuido de Dino al perderse en las calles… Aun no lo creía ¡Dino era un inútil! No era por ofenderlo ni nada… bueno tal vez solo un poco pero la cuestión era que Dino sin sus subordinados era un completo estorbo y eso que ella se sabia el camino a la escuela no lo pudo guiar por andar distraída tratando de verificar que todo y me refiero a TODO estuviera en orden, desde sus libros hasta su disfraz de hombre.

Haruki deslizo la puerta de su salón donde todos los estudiantes y el profesor le miraron, el ultimo le miro con molestia, algo que odiaba era que le interrumpieran las clases. — Llega tarde.

— L-lo siento…— No pudo evitar tartamudear al ver las marcas rojas en forma de llamas por debajo y arriba de su ojo derecho. Sus cabellos rojos y su semblante molesto sin dejar la serenidad de lado no dejaban que perdiera lo atractivo, pero dejando eso atrás ese profesor le era extrañamente familiar… Muy familiar.

— Ya todos se presentaron así que preséntese frente a todos y luego toma asiento.

— ¿EH? ¡Hai! —Se acerco al pequeño podio donde normalmente estaba algún profesor. — Mi nombre es Miura Haruki, espero podamos llevarnos bien. —Hizo una leve reverencia.

— Siéntate junto a Sawada. —Haru miro el único asiento libre encontrándose con Tsuna ambos se sonrieron, por lo menos no estaría sola en ese salón.

— Bien ahora les informare esta nueva regla la cual se nos encargo informales… Como ya saben Namimori se le conoce por sus estudiantes estrella ante sus habilidades y demás. —Dijo algo desganado al tolerar a los mocosos altaneros. — Este nuevo año los estudiantes serán tomados a prueba, y deberán destacar como los estudiantes "_especiales"_ que son… Los profesores como ya saben somos antiguos artistas y seremos sus jueces, veremos si tienen o no el talento para pertenecer aquí… y los que no sean aprobados por nosotros… serán inmediatamente sacados de la institución.

— ¿QUÉ? — la exclamación fue dicha por todos los estudiantes de la escuela creando un leve temblor.

G luego de verificar que era seguro se dispuso a quitarse los tapones de los oídos luego de semejante grito de sus estudiantes, solo esperaba que el director hubiese logrado ponérselos a tiempo puesto que de seguro los demás profesores no lo habrían logrado… claro a excepción de Alaude que de seguro sus estudiantes decidieron ahorrarse el grito para no ser "Molidos hasta la muerte" por el profesor rubio. G suspiro, a veces odiaba (Celos, pero el dice que es odio) la increíble suerte de ese sujeto arrogante.

Haru cerraba sus puños con fuerza casi hasta volverlos blancos, No, no esto no podría estar pasando ¿Por que justo este año que ella entraba? No definitivamente destacaría no importa como lo haría pero debía aprobar cueste lo que le cueste.

— Para que el examen sea justo y haya equilibrio para esta prueba hemos escogido el tema de esta prueba, y no abra alumno que no sea sometido en esta ya sea en grupos, dúos o simplemente solistas, esta prueba se ara de la siguiente manera…—Silencio total. — Esta prueba consistirá en…

—**KHR—**

Beep… Beep… Beep…

— _**¿Diga?**_

— ¡Necesito ayuda, desu!

— _**¿Haru-chan? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cuántos hombres te tienen rodeada? ¡Dime tu ubicación enseguida estaré contigo!**_

— ¡No! ¡No es nada como eso es algo aun peor!

— _**¿Te descubrieron? Espérame ahora estaré-**_

— ¡Dino-san si dejares de interrumpirme a cada cosa que te digo algo te lo diría! Estoy bien y no, no me han descubierto, desu. —Exclamó haciendo un puchero pues dino no dejaba de interrumpirla, aunque claro que ella también tenia culpa por no aclararse muy bien que digamos.

— …_**Esta bien dime que pasa que no me explicas nada Haru-chan, solo me tienes en el suspenso de que algo malo que es peor que pandilleros o de tú identidad te tenga tan preocupada.**_

— Bien…—Suspiro y rápidamente explico su tormento. — ¡ELLOS precisamente se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de modificar las reglas DE este año y han decidido que si no paso la prueba me expulsaran de la escuela si no soy un estudiante epecial y digno para estar aquí! — Haru respiraba agitadamente pues decir todo eso rápidamente le había sacado todo el aire que contraía en sus pulmones.

Dino por su parte separo su teléfono de la oreja para verlo y parpadear una... dos y tres veces, pues la chica le dijo todo tan rápido que lo único que llego a entender fue "ellos" y "aquí" se volvió a acercar su oído a la bocina de su teléfono para decirle a la castaña:

— _**Bien Haru-chan respira, cálmate, cuenta hasta diez y dime "despacio" ¿Que es lo que esta ocurriendo?**_

Haru respiro y luego de unos segundos se dispuso a explicar lo que ya había dicho pero de una manera más lenta y clara para que su ahora tutor pudiera ayudarle.

— _**Mmm… ya veo y ¿Qué tema es el que dieron?**_

— Es… Es Horrible… es…—Haruki sin querer estaba causando un pequeño temor en el rubio que estaba del otro lado de la línea. — ¡Demonios quieren que cantemos! —Haru logro escuchar un fuerte sonido del otro lado de la línea y pues Dino de tanto suspenso solo para que le dijera que debía de cantar no pudo evitar irse para atrás.

— _**O-oye Haru-chan no crees ¿Qué exageras un poco? Es solo un canto ¿Por qué tanto jaleo? **_

— No estas entendiendo Dino-san… ¡Quieren que cante! —Haru hizo una pausa y antes de que dino le volviera a interrumpir le dijo. — ¿No crees que seria raro que un "Chico" termine cantando como una chica? —Dino capto.

— _**Ooh… ya veo el problema…**_ —Haru estaba desesperada ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella le prometió a Rebon que entraría aquí y así lo haría no importaría como pero tenia que aprobar esta ridícula prueba, ¿Por qué rayos no podían hacerles un examen normal? Donde debían de escribir sus nombres y responder unas cuantas preguntas lógicas, otras numéricas y por ultimo otras de lengua. — _**No te preocupes Haru-pooh~ tengo una idea para cuando regreses a la mansión ya tendré todo planeado.**_

— ¡E-espera Dino-san! —Peep, peep, peep, peep. —Tsk me colgó.

Haru cerró su celular junto con un sonoro suspiro de desesperación, miro hacia el frente viendo el paisaje de edificios y arboles de la ciudad, Haru sonrió muy leve mente. La azotea de la escuela poseía una hermosa vista y un ambiente muy tranquilo y ameno, por alguna extraña razón le recordaba a su amada Italia… Italia… ¿Qué estarían haciendo sus amigos? ¿Su familia? Momentos así era los que le deprimían… Haru sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro con algo de fuerza.

— No, Haru se esforzara desu~ —Formo un puño con su mano mientras miraba al cielo con determinación. — Definitivamente me quedare aquí, se los prometí a Reborn-san y a Luce-sama.

—**KHR—**

— Tsuna-san. — El aludido volteo a su llamado viendo a su mejor amigo pelirrojo, sonriéndole sin mucho animo, pues la noticia de esta mañana si que le había afectado… ¿Por qué a su tío se le ocurrió semejante locura? — Por tu rostro… veo que también te afecto la noticia.

— Si… no puedo creer que mi tío no me haya dicho nada. —Dijo con un semblante dolido, tanto que Enma se preocupo. — Y lo peor… es que escogió el canto… y de ante mano mi tío sabia que yo no soy tan bueno en las notas altas.

— Tranquilo amigo, veras que todo saldrá bien. —Tsuna sonrió, ante la sonrisa tímida de su amigo, cielos Enma en ocasiones lograba animarlo con frases que el mismo le decía.

— Tienes razón… Ahora el que me preocupa es Miura-san. —Enma le miro sin entender. — Él pobre se puso pálido al escuchar en que consistía la prueba sorpresa y cuando tocaron para el receso, salió casi corriendo del salón, creo que a él tampoco le gusto mucho la noticia que digamos.

— T-tsuna… ¿E-estas en el mismo salón que Miura-san? —El tartamudeo extraño al castaño, sin entender muy bien el porque, asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero antes de poder preguntar el grito de alguien se lo impidió.

— ¡Decimo! No me lo creo ¡son terribles noticias! —Gokudera corrió hacia el castaño tomándolo de las manos, a lo que tsuna rio nerviosamente. Mientras gokudera lloriqueaba dos cascadas de sus ojos. — Mi primo es un desconsiderado por no advertirme antes… aaah no, no decimo no dejare que lo saquen ya lo vera, aremos juntos esta prueba para salir adelante. — Tsuna juro ver dos llamas en los ojos de su amigo, que nunca dejaba de llamarlo decimo después de quedar en el decimo lugar de los mejor cien artistas en el país.

— ¡Ah es una excelente idea Gokudera-san! —Enma y Gokudera vieron extrañados al castaño. — No han dicho nada sobre que estudiantes de otras clases puedan formar el grupo... podemos unirnos todos, Tú, Enma, Yamamoto-san, Onii-chan (A: Ryohei quien más va a ser), **Miura**-san y yo.

— ¡Buena idea Tsuna! —Apoyo el pelirrojo, Gokudera por su parte soltó las manos del decimo mirándolo como si una segunda cabeza le hubiese crecido.

— ¿Gokudera-san? —Ambos "dame" voltearon a ver al chico de ojos verdes extrañados.

— As dicho ¿Miura-san?

— ¿Me llamaban? —Los tres chicos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, Haruki había ladeado la cabeza ligeramente a un lado al momento de preguntar, poso su vista en tsuna alzando una ceja, luego miro a Enma a quien le sonrió y alzo la mano saludándolo, por ultimo paso su vista en gokudera… quien le miraba recelosamente…3…2…1, Ambos abrieron los ojos desorbitadamente, para luego señalarse mutuamente.

— ¡¿TÚ? —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo dejando a Tsuna y Enma muy confundidos. — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Se volvieron a gritar. — ¡YO ESTUDIAR! — Se señalaron a si mismos. Enma y Tsuna les bajo una gota de sudor por la cabeza, sin querer Haruki y Hayato estaban en perfecta sincronía para poder gritarse. — ¿AQUÍ? ¡NO PUEDE SER! — Ambos chicos fruncieron el seño. — ¡YA DEJA DE DECIR LO MISMO QUE YO! ¡BAKKA AAGH! —Gokudera se revolvió los cabellos mientras Haruki poso sus dos manos en su rostro frotándoselo por la frustración, para luego con solo dos pasos acercarse al peliplateado tomarlo de la muñeca y comenzar a jalarlo lejos.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Solo ven Bakka, Ya regresamos chicos tengo que arreglar asuntos con el cabeza de pulpo.

— ¿A quien demonios le dices cabeza de pulpo, muj? ¡UGH! —Haruki le había metido un buen codazo en el estomago haciendo que gokudera perdiera el habla y se dejar arrastrar dócilmente.

Tsuna y Enma miraban la escena un poco extrañados, pero por la reacción de ambos de seguro es que ellos se conocían de antes y por como le había llamado Haruki eran de la clasificación "Amigos-rivales" así que prefirieron esperar a que regresaran y así poder preguntar.

En el patio en uno de los tantos rincones de la escuela Gokudera se frotaba su estomago tratando de apaciguar el dolor del tremendo codazo. Haruki solo lo veía de brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero.

— No lo puedo creer… de todo Japón tenias que venir a parar a Namimori… y aun más que vinieras a parar a un instituto que se supone que es de hombre ¿Acaso estas loca? —Haru frunció las cejas hacia abajo, por como la había llamado su acompañante. — ¿Que motivo tan grande te ah obligado a dejar Italia?

— Amenaza. —Suspiro pesadamente.

— Que novedad, los Arcobaleno siempre están bajo amenaza.

— Lo se… pero esta vez es diferente…—Haru miro el suelo con semblante preocupado, Gokudera guardo silencio. — Ellos mismos lo han dicho… Que la familia mafiosa que los amenaza es más peligrosa de lo que parece.

— Ellos sabían en lo que se metían, no tienes por que preocuparte.

— De hecho si… —Gokudera alzo una ceja interrogante. — Por lo visto esa familia es mucho más peligrosa de lo que Reborn-san y los demás pensaban y es por eso que me mandaron lejos… creo que esa familia sabe que yo estoy relacionada con ellos emocionalmente y si eso es cierto soy un blanco fácil así como el punto débil de los Arcobalenos.

— ¿Cómo? Se supone que los únicos que saben de tu existencia en esa casa, Son ellos y de paso yo que tú boca parlanchina no pudo guardar la información.

— ¡Oye!

— La costumbre, ya lo sabes.

— Lo se. —Haru miro molesta a Gokudera, para luego suspirar. — Reborn-san y Luce-sama fueron los que escogieron este instituto para mí.

— Ya veo, te están escondiendo, aunque cabe la posibilidad que la otra familia también lo previera y por eso te están buscando. —Gokudera suspiro pesadamente. — Bueno que más da.

— ¿Guardaras el secreto?

— ¿Me vez como un boca floja? —Sonrió burlón a lo que haru le dio un leve golpe en el brazo, sabiendo que se refería a ella. — Al que debes de pedir que guarde tú secreto es al imbécil cabeza de piña.

— ¿Mukuro? ¿Él también esta aquí? —Haru miro incrédula al chico tormenta, quien cruzándose de brazos dio un sonoro bufido.

— Hmp, parece que tu cabeza esta llena de algas, ¿Acaso no recuerdas? —Al ver la expresión del ahora azabache le afirmaba todo. — Hace dos años que nosotros dos fuimos trasladados aquí a Japón pues fuimos recomendados a esta escuela, el cabeza de piña y yo estábamos becados aquí. —Haru expreso un "Oh" mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano con su puño cerrado. — Serás tonta y ¿Te haces llamar a ti misma la discípula numero uno de los Arcobalenos? ¡Ja!

— Ya déjame en paz Gokudera-bakka, debo pensar en una cuartada del por que estoy aquí disfrazada como hombre y tiene que ser muy creíble… ya que Mukuro ahora que lo recuerdo… Jamás se tragaba nada de lo que le decía.

— Eso es por que eres pésima mentirosa.

— ¡Oye! Ya eh mentido a todos aquí y todos me creen.

— Eso es por que no te conocen, cuando mientes, te da un ataque de tic en tu ojo izquierdo y tartamudeas demás, y si alguien te toma de las manos estas se encontraran sudando, en traducción entras en pánico cuando mientes.

— ¿Hahi? Aggh se nota que no cambias Gokudera-bakka, desu.

— Tú tampoco mujer estúpida, pero como sea, regresemos que el receso ya esta por terminar y el decimo quiere formar el grupo para esa ridícula prueba de iniciación.

Haru lo había olvidado por completo, esa prueba… La vendita prueba, si pudiera mataría a golpes al sujeto que se le ocurrió semejante idea con su fiel Artemis. —Bien por cierto aquí en la escuela Soy Haruki. —Gokudera le miro examinándola de pies a cabeza, sonriendo y negando al mismo tiempo.

— Andando pecho plano.

— ¿Hahi? ¡Haru no es plana!... ¡NO ME IGNORES GOKUDERA-BAKKA!

—**KHR—**

_Horas más tarde…_

— ¡Esto es un lio! —Exclamo Tsuna rascándose la cabeza frustradamente. — Jamás nos pondremos de acuerdo con la canción.

— Tienes razón, los jueces serán nada más que los profesores y el director… y que los impresionemos será todo un reto.

— En traducción… ya démonos por expulsados.

Ese comentario, provoco que todos perdieran más las esperanzas por impresionar a sus familiares, y pensándolo bien ellos al ser sus parientes serian aun más estrictos con ellos, para que la competencia fuera más reñida.

— Si… Pero Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa y escoger una canción.

— O inventarnos una.

— ¿Hahi? ¿Podemos inventar la letra? —Los demás asintieron.

— Se nota que pusiste atención, tonto. —Dijo con sarcasmo.

— ¿A quién llamas tonto Bakka Gokudera? —Ambos se miraron retadores, mientras los espectadores juraron ver rayos de energía salir de los ojos de ambos chicos.

— ¡EXTREMO! Se ve que se llevan muy bien.

— ¡NO ME LLEVO CON ESTE! —Ambos se señalaran al mismo tiempo reclamando al chico del boxeo. A lo cual Ryohei parpadeo.

— Jajaja, y por lo visto son unidos. —Yamamoto ignoro olímpicamente las miradas de ultra tumba que Haruki y Gokudera le mandaban. — Pero ya enserio chicos debemos apresurarnos, la prueba será la próxima semana y recuerden que no siempre tendremos el gimnasio para nosotros. —Todos guardaron silencio, para luego suspirar pesadamente.

— Bueno hoy no podíamos hacer mucho que digamos… lo mejor será irnos a casa y buscar canciones quien sabe, tal vez encontremos una canción lo suficientemente buena para impresionar a los jueces. —Los demás asintieron, Tsuna les sonrió.

— O para escribir una canción. —Enma estaba muy interesado en poder escribir una nueva canción pero ya solo el tiempo lo diría. — Bueno entonces hasta mañana.

El grupo tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir del gimnasio, directo para sus casas pero antes de salir Haruki reviso su mochila para ver que traía todo lo necesario, percatándose para su mala suerte que olvido su libreta de apuntes. — ¡Ah! Chicos pueden irse olvide mi libreta de apuntes en mi escritorio. —Salió corriendo hacia la escuela despidiéndose de todo el grupo. — ¡Los veo mañana!

— Che. Ese tonto, por lo que veo es que nada a cambiado en él. —Gokudera se dispuso a salir del establecimiento, seguido de los demás.

— Gokudera-san aun no nos as dicho como se conocieron. —Tsuna se posiciono a su lado intrigado.

— Le conocemos desde que usaba pañales.

— ¿Conocemos?

— Rokudo Mukuro también le conoce.

— ¡¿Mukuro también? —Todos miraban a hayato esperando impacientes. Este asintió sin mirar a los demás.

— Recuerden que el cabeza de piña y yo venimos de Italia, de donde viene Miura, y nosotros tres ya teníamos historia allá.

— Pero el que ustedes tres hayan venido parar aquí a la misma ciudad y a la misma escuela es demasiada coincidencia. — Enma y Tsuna apoyaron la idea de Yamamoto.

— Coincidencia o no, ahora ese bakka esta aquí… parece que los días de oscuridad regresan de nuevo. —Todos veían una sombra negra rodear al cuerpo de Hayato. Los más pequeños sonrieron nerviosos, mientras los mayores simplemente le miraban sin mucho interés.

—**KHR—**

Haru ya había tomado su libreta y se dispuso a salir del salón, mientras caminaba por los pasillos logro escuchar cierta vocecita aguda que conocía muy bien, Haruki siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a un salón percatándose que era el salón de música/audio.

Haruki miro por la ventanilla de la puerta viendo al pequeño canario que volaba frente al piano que estaba en medio del salón.

_Midori Tanabiku, Namamiri no _

_Dainaku Shounaku, Namii~_

Haru sonrió su pequeño amigo estaba practicando su amada canción sin poder evitarlo deslizo la puerta y luego cerrarla, Hibird voló dando círculos pensando que era un malo que quería dañarlo o secuestrarlo. — No, Noo ayuda, ayuda~`

— Tranquilo Hibird. — Hibird al reconocer la voz dio vuelo hacia Haruki, quien levanto la mano para que este aterrizara, el cual no dudo ni un segundo. — Hola pequeño ¿Cómo estas?

— ¡Haru, Haru! Hola~ ¡Hibird Muy bien!

— Shhh amiguito, no digas mi nombre aquí —Hibird solo aleteo, Haruki pensó que no le entendía así que prefirió dejarlo asa. — ¿Qué hacías? —Hibird tomo vuelo de nuevo dirigiéndose hasta donde el piano donde el azabache le siguió.

— Hibird practica canción~ —Haru se sentó frente al piano encontrándose con el himno de Namimori, miro la letra de la canción y los compases que se debían utilizar en el piano.

— Hibird ¿Te importaría si canto contigo? —Hibird aleteo rápidamente.

— No, no ¡Hibird feliz por contar con su amiga! —Haruki sonrió, por lo visto Hibird si le entendió cuando le pidió que no dijera su nombre coloco de nuevo las hojas en su lugar, Hibird dio voló posicionándose en la cabeza del ahora pelinegro.

Haru comenzó a tocar las teclas del piano para comenzar con la canción…

_Midori Tanabiku, Namimori No_

_Dainaku Shounaku, Namii Gaii_

_Istumo Kawaranu_

_Sukoyaka Kenage_

_Aa-!_

—**KHR—**

Hibari se había levantado ya eran casi las cinco y media de la tarde ya tenia que empezar la ronda para verificar que todos los estudiantes ya hubiesen dejado el instituto y moler a golpes a los que aun rondaban por ella.

Salto desde la bomba del agua aterrizando en perfectas condiciones, bostezo suavemente para dar retirada de la azotea cuando llego al tercer piso escucho el sonido del piano del salón de música, por lo visto alguien quería que terminar en el hospital, camino con paso firme hacia el segundo piso, deteniéndose al instante, cerro los ojos para escuchar mejor la melodía.

_Tomo Ni U Taou, NamimoriChuuu_

_Asa Tsuyu, Kagayaku_

_Namimori No_

_HeiHei, BomBom, Namii deii_

_Itsumo Kiowanu _

_Sukoyaka Kenage_

_HaHa-!_

_Tomo Ni Waraou_

_Namimorichuu~_

Hibari alzo una ceja interrogante, disponiéndose a seguir acercándose, mientras el piano siguiese tocando, ya solo unos pasos más y encontraría a quien estuviese tocando el himno de su prestigiosa escuela.

_Kimi To Bokutou De_

_Namimori No_

_Atari Mae Taru Namii Deii_

_Istumo Issho Ni_

Hibari logro reconocer la voz del pequeño Hibird, y junto a su voz aguda se una voz si muy aguda y tampoco muy gruesa, Hibari se asomo por la ventanilla observando la figura de alguien tocando el piano sin poderlo ver realmente pues el sol daba directamente al sujeto que cantaba con su pequeña ave.

_Sukoyaka Kenage_

_Aa-!_

_Tomo Ni Ayumou_

_Namimorichuu…_

Al escuchar las ultimas teclas, Hibari deslizo la puerta asustando a ambos cantantes, Haruki se levanto del asiento volteando hacia la puerta encontrándose con el dueño del pequeño Hibird poniéndose pálido… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Acaso, acaso le escucho cantar? ¡PERO QUE MALA SUERTE! Pensó el pobre chico que se sentía intimidado por completo intimidado por la filosa mirada del prefecto.

Hibird por su parte voló hasta su dueño sin ser consiente del incomodo ambiente que se estaba forjando entre su dueño y su amiga.

Hibari por su parte se encontraba en un debate de si moler o no a ese herbívoro, el si por el simple hecho de que ya estaban fuera del tiempo limite que se le permite a un estudiante que no fuera del comité disciplinario estar en los territorios del establecimiento. Y el no… Por el simple hecho de que ese herbívoro había tocado una de las muy pocas canciones que eran de su gusto y que la habían tocado bien y con animo, a comparación de otros estudiantes que si no los amenazaba de hacerlo bien los mordería hasta la muerte.

— Herbívoro.

— ¡Lo siento! —Haruki hizo reverencias rápidamente. — E-en seguida me iré de aquí juro que no lo volveré a hacer. —Tomo su mochila y libreta para salir del salón pero una tonfa con púas le impidió el paso, Haruki retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás con el rostro azul temblando como el buen cobarde que era.

— No me interrumpas cuando este hablando… O te morderé hasta la muerte. —Haru asintió rápidamente mientras apegaba sus brazos y piernas a su cuerpo. — Ve mañana a mi oficina a la hora de receso.

— ¿Hahi? ¿P-por que? —Hibari poso sus afilados ojos sobre los del azabache quien se estremeció ante su mirada Azulina.

— Para tu castigo, por rondar por la escuela en horarios no permitidos para los estudiantes fuera del comité disciplinario. —Dicho esto se retiro del salón dejando a un azabache muy asustado, confundido, asustado y preocupado.

(NDY: Si lo se escribí dos veces asustado… pero ustedes saben… Hibari te trauma el doble xD Ajaja)

— C-Che guaio che ho ottenuto. —Haru tartamudeo, su primer dia y ya se había metido en problemas muy fácilmente.

•

•

•

•

•

•

**NDY: **Uff… Tres días gente, tres días escribiendo este capitulo xDD ahahahaaha pero bueno espero les haya gustado se los hice largo por mi falta de retraso ^^U jejeje deje lo HIBAHARU para el final Muahahahaha lo se soy mala ñaca, ñaca… pero no lo pude evitar ajajaja pero bueno en el siguiente capitulo empieza lo bueno +33+ ni idea de por que ando tan feliz…

**ACLARACION:** C-Che guaio che ho ottenuto. "E-en que lio me he metido."

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:** _Tsuki-chan93, nitsi, NekooRaw, Mere Mittsuky Taiyoukay & Midori Susuki._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, Q_Q me hacen feliz asdasdasd bueno dejo de hacer drama y me apuro a subirlo ¬¬U nos seguiremos leyendo amigos._

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	5. CAPITULO 4

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Dedicatoria a:** _Dedicado a Tsuki-chan93. _

**Inspirado en:**_ "Un guardaespaldas herbívora" Autora Tsuki-chan93 _

**PAREJAS PRIMORDIALES:** Hibari x Haru. Y puede que Haru x All

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto _o pensamientos_

—**KHR—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

**(NDY):** Momentos que adoro interrumpir. O cuando esta buena la cosa xD

**(A):** Aclaraciones de las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

El cielo aun se encontraba a oscuras pero el frio de la mañana ya se sentía en algunos lugares de la ciudad en la mansión Cavallone, Haru Miura abría sus ojos con pesadez, se estiro cual felino expulsando un bostezo colocando una mano en su boca, luego de unos segundos se saco las sabanas de encima yendo directamente a su armario y sacar unos pantalones deportivos algo holgados de un color grisáceo y una blusa negra de manga corta la cual traía impreso un dibujo de un gato con una guitarra con las palabras: " I just wanna play my music" camino hacia su escritorio tomando una liga elástica amarrándose el cabello en una coleta alta, tomo sus zapatillas deportivas y salió de su habitación.

Todas las mañanas Haru salía a trotar por la ciudad, no es por que deseara bajar de peso ni nada por el estilo es más estaba en su peso ideal, pero la castaña tenia como habito entrenar su cuerpo de alguna u otra manera desde muy temprano.

Lal y Colonello siempre le decían que un cuerpo sano y una mente sana harían de su alma, una muy buena personalidad de ella. Claro esta que ellos la hacían entrenar de una manera un tanto… "Militar" no se quejaba… No en voz alta como lo hizo la primera vez la cual pago **muy** caro por supuesto, pero sus entrenamientos llegaban a ser un poco exagerados… Correr 100 veces alrededor de su escuela, 200 lagartijas, 50 sentadillas, 2 carreras por su campo de prácticas (**NDY**: Claro esta, que es una pista donde te arrastras en el lodo evitando las púas, agilidad para pasar las llantas a velocidad, subir la pared con un saco enorme de cemento, Etc.) 75 vueltas nadando en la piscina y para finalizar una carrera de ciclismo contra sus dos maestros todo antes del desayuno.

Bueno y eso que era la mañana, por la tarde los demás Arcobalenos se encargaban de alimentar su mente con datos de todo tipo de materias mentales y físicas.

Haru suspiro hacer los entrenamientos ya no era lo mismo sin sus maestros, ya que con ellos no solo es entrenar… con ellos es gritar y motivarla a dar su 110% en todo lo que haga, su camino a los recuerdos le beneficiaron bastante pues ya se encontraba cerca de Namimori, ni siquiera sintió el camino de la mansión Cavallone a la escuela, al llegar a la puerta de entrada vio que como siempre antes de comenzar su entrenamiento la entrada tenia los barrotes, miro su reloj de muñeca para cronometrar su tiempo.

— Bien tengo cinco horas, para hacer un poco de entrenamiento, y otras tres para regresar a casa y prepararme desu. —Se escucho un "peep" dando así su carrera por toda la escuela.

—**KHR—**

Su reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana en punto, y como siempre Hibari Kyouya abrió los ojos antes de que su despertador comenzara con ese molesto pitido, se acerco a este para apagarlo antes de que sonara y despertara a su pequeño amigo plumeado.

Se acerco a su baño despojándose de su pijama negra y bóxers quedando por completo desnudo, era tedioso tener que esperar un buen baño caliente así que sin muchas ganas se metió a su regadera dejando que el agua fría callera por su cuerpo provocando que su cuerpo se tensara ante el frio contacto del agua, gruñendo se apresuro a bañarse.

Al salir de la bañera se apresuro a colocarse su uniforme para salir de su recamara con Hibird en su cabeza, él cual se acomodo en las hebras de su amo cuando le vio caminar hacia la puerta que le llevaba al corredor de esa enorme casa.

— Prepare café. — Fue la respuesta áspera de su hermano mayor que recibió al entrar a la cocina.

— Bien. —Contesto del mismo modo, Alaude bebía de su café con su plato ya vacio, Hibari se sirvió un café cargado con solo la mitad de una cucharilla de azúcar, sentándose en frente del rubio, colocando un pequeño platillo a su lado con la comida de Hibird. — Gracias por la comida. —Sin más comenzó a ingerir el desayuno que se encontraba al frente suyo.

— Me voy. —Dijo dejando sus platos en la bajilla, Hibari no le presto mucha atención, no es como si le fuera a decir "Que te vaya bien" a alguien que le iba bien en todo. — Kyouya. —Le llamo, este solo susurro expreso un "Mh?" sin siquiera verlo. — Me eh enterado por un policía que hace unas semanas un grupo de delincuentes a rondando por el parque con frecuencia preguntando por una mujer, y estos han estado ocasionando problemas desde entonces.

Hibari dejo de comer para observar a su hermano con el ceño fruncido hacia abajo, y al ver que Alaude andaba en las mismas facciones dijo: — Los morderé hasta la muerte.

— Te veré en la escuela. —Fue lo último que dijo para salir.

Luego de esa platica termino de desayunar dejando los platos en la lavavajilla ya más tarde uno de sus "lacayos" como solía llamar a los que cuidaban de la casa vendría a encargarse.

Salió de su hogar molesto, odiaba que su hermano le dijera las cosas obvias que él ya sabía pero lo gracioso de todo era que por una extraña causalidad Kasukabe era más eficiente que los perros ex compañeros de su hermano, camino hacia el parque para ver si encontraba alguna anomalía y claro que la encontró no en el parque en si, no en la única persona además de él que se encontraba en el parque, si no en Hibird que salió volando de su cabeza hacia él desconocido que corría hacia donde estaba él.

— Haru, Haru~ —Canturreo el canario, él desconocido… O más bien la mujer que corría se detuvo al escuchar al emplumado.

— ¿Hahi? Hibird. —El prefecto de Namimori alzo una ceja intrigado, luego de ver como la herbívora alzaba ligeramente las manos para que Hibird aterrizara en sus manos lo recordó hace cinco días Hibird había sido atacado y una mujer herbívora le había salvado, miro a donde estaban los dos involucrados del crimen. — Es raro que te vea a estas horas pequeño jeje aunque claro que yo ya estoy retrasada desu.

Hibari la observo de pies a cabeza, la chica… se veía realmente descuidada toda su vestimenta… Se miraba realmente mal era una extraña sensación y esa sensación proco un ataque de tic en su ojo izquierdo, además de la extraña sensación de que ya la había visto en otro lugar.

— Herbívora.

— ¿Hahi? —Haru hipo el escuchar su voz y cuando le vio, Hibari noto como la chica se ponía por completo pálida. — Y-yo… Yo…

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas? —interrumpió ese fastidioso tartamudeo con más razón juraba que ya le había visto en otra parte… ¿Pero en donde? Miro como la castaña alzaba una ceja interrogante mientras ladeaba su cabeza ligeramente a un lado. — Hace cinco días ayudaste a Hibird, y **odio** tener que deberle algo a alguien, así que habla ¿Qué deseas por haberle salvado? —Haru trago con fuerza esto estaba mal, muy mal si no se alejaba rápido de él podría reconocerle.

— ¡No deseo nada de nada de usted desu! —Chillo. — Además Haru ya va tarde así que. —Haciendo una rápida reverencia algo exagerada y dándole un beso a Hibird en la cabeza en despedida. — ¡Adiós Hibari-san!

Hibari solo puso los ojos en blanco esa herbívora si que era rápida para salir corriendo, chasqueo la lengua ni siquiera lo vio venir, mosqueado comenzó a caminar cuando Hibird se posiciono en su hombro no dio más de cinco pasos cuando se detuvo de golpe.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—**KHR—**

_Tres horas más tarde…_

Haruki deslizaba la puerta del salón con un cansado suspiro, solo al regresar a la mansión de Dino hizo todo rápidamente pues el tiempo se le acababa… Luego ducharse, ponerse la peluca, las lentillas y el uniforme de Namimori noto un mensaje en su celular y al leerlo supo dos cosas.

La primera: Su identidad secreta estaría en peligro y más ahora que Hibari ya le había visto sin su disfraz y Dos: que sus queridos "maestros" parecían al tanto y que solo disfrutaban echarle más leña al fuego.

— Buenos días Miura-san. —Haruki clavo la vista en Tsuna quien le sonreía sentado desde su asiento.

— Buenos días Tsuna-san… Veo que te levantaste temprano.

— Hai, lo que pasa es que hoy me toco limpiar el salón junto con Fran-san. —Haru paso su vista al otro chico que estaba en su salón, tenia que empezar a hablar con los demás chicos de su salón, pues los únicos nombres que conocía eran el de Tsuna y el chico que por alguna razón se le figuro a una rana… Una muy linda rana.

— ¿Qué? —Haru hipo, sin darse cuenta se le quedo viendo a Fran más de la cuenta sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron calentarse y rápidamente volteo el rostro.

— N-No es nada desu~

— Si lo que quieres decirme es que te gusto, adelante dilo, me deleitare con poder rechazar a otro sujeto y ver tu expresión de tristeza. —Dijo con voz calmada, Tsuna y Haruki abrieron los ojos como platos ante sus palabras, Tsuna se preocupo pues no sabia como es que Haruki tomaría esas palabras, Fran era un chico del que disfrutaba a atacar a la gente con las palabras y muchos se habían molestado, otros simplemente le ignoraron, otros se rieron, le nominaron payaso y otros los cuales eran muy pocos… se habían puesto a llorar por tan… nada delicadas palabras.

Tsuna se asusto al ver que Haruki se alejaba de su asiento en dirección a Fran y cuando estuvieron frente a frente el azabache sonrió de una manera… ¿Muy sensual?

— Es una pena. —Dijo de una manera sensual, y pasaba su mano moviendo los cabellos chicle de Fran. — Que tengas un lindo rostro pero seas tan antagónico. —Fran se estremeció al ver como Haruki se acercaba muy lentamente a su rostro y con una mirada que parecía que se lo iba a comer causando un tremendo sonrojo en sus mejillas, y fue ahí donde el azabache se alejo con una sonrisa de ladina. —Jaja Caíste.

Haru reía abiertamente en su mente si Viper la hubiera visto de seguro que le habría sacado una sonrisa y un "Yare, Yare así se hace, pero la próxima procura jugar más con su mente" Tsuna observaba a Haruki con preocupación y este solo procuro a sonreírle y sentarse en su lugar a que dieran inicio las clases.

—**KHR—**

Las clases iban sin problemas ya solo estaban a dos clases para el receso el cual Haruki recordó que tenia que ir al despacho de Hibari para ver que castigo le daría, suspiro solo de recordar su mala suerte primero que nada el prefecto le escucho cantar pero gracias Hibird y su voz aguda se salvo a penas, luego su encuentro esta mañana con su yo real y ahora a solo dos clases se lo volvería a encontrar malo era muy malo… Tenia que dejar de encontrarse con él, de nueva cuenta Haru suspiro pesadamente.

— Joven Miura ya que esta en su mundo y no aquí en la tierra podría decirme los géneros literarios, sus subgéneros y decirnos cual es su favorito y el ¿por que?

Haru se sonrojo de pies a cabeza como un jitomate provocando las risas de sus demás compañeros sabían que Primo a pesar que era un maestro muy amable no toleraba que sus estudiantes se distrajeran, por eso le querían más cuando se ocupaba en su verdadero lugar… Como el director de esta escuela, lo cual sorprendía a muchos… No era común que el mismísimo director del colegio diera clases sabiendo que debería de estar ocupado con lo del "Examen especial" que seria en un par de días.

— H-Hai…—Haruki se incorporo de su asiento. — Los géneros literarios son el épico que se divide en el cuento, la epopeya, la leyenda, las fábulas, la parábola y la novela. El lirico se divide en la Oda, Elegía, el Madrigal, el Epitalamio, la Rima, y el Himno. Y por ultimo el Dramático que se subdivide en la tragedia, la comedia y el drama. — Todos incluso Primo se quedaron callados impresionados por que alguien le contestaba con seguridad y sin nada de pausas todos aguardaron ya que Haruki alzo los ojos hacia el techo. —Jaja mi favorito es el drama ya que en este genero se basa mucho en el teatro aunque el texto no se represente ya que en ella se presenta mucho la comedia y la tragedia.

Haruki sonrió y luego tomo asiento, Giotto sonrió ese chico era muy interesante siguió con la clase y de vez en cuando hacia una pausa para hacer preguntas o pedir opiniones a todos aunque siempre más interesado en lo que diría el joven Miura.

Al sonar la campana arreglaron sus cosas y salieron del salón de lenguaje hacia el salón de música del cual Tsuna sonríe al ver el destello de felicidad de su compañero.

— Miura-san.

— ¿Si? —Tsuna prosiguió cuando supo que le estaban escuchando.

— Fue impresionante. —Haruki poso su vista en el castaño alzando una ceja diciendo "¿El que?" — Es la primera… Bueno por lo que me dijo una vez G-sensei seria la segunda, pero el caso es que mi tío jamás estuvo tan interesado en la respuesta de alguien.

— ¿Eh?

— A lo que me refiero es que as capturado la atención de mi tío y jeje eso no es nada fácil de lograr, te juro que si tú fueras **mujer** ya lo tendrías por completo enamorado de ti. —Haru se había asustado y había detenido su caminar, Tsuna se volteo a verla extrañado. — ¿Sucede algo? —El azabache negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

— "_Oooh tengo que tener más cuidado desu~" _

Al llegar al salón tomaron asiento entre los últimos pupitres justo cuando Ugetsu Asari entraba al salón con un montón de hojas en las manos.

— Chicos en mis manos traigo música que deseo que interpreten por medio del piano y el violín, una vez tengan compañero acérquense les entregare una sonata a cada quien y un violín no pueden intercambiar sonetos con sus demás compañeros.

— Haai. —pronunciaron a coro, y fue que todos comenzaron a buscar a sus parejas, Haruki volteo a ver a tsuna el cual tenia la cabeza gacha y en ceño fruncido hacia arriba. — ¿Tsuna-san? —Tsuna le miro sin quitar su semblante preocupado. — ¿Sucede algo malo?

— Bueno yo… nunca eh podido hacer esto bien… Me refiero a hacer dueto… si puedo tocar algunas canciones pero… no puedo hacerlo con un compañero, así que…

— Tsuna-san, se el compañero de Haruki desu. —Tsuna parpadeo de un momento a otro Haruki le había tomado de las manos y jura que el azabache tenía llamas por todo su cuerpo y en los ojos. — Quiero ser el compañero de Tsuna-san desu.

— ¿Eh? Pero…

— ¡Por favor! —Hizo una reverencia lo cual provoco que los nervios del castaño fueran en aumento, nadie se hacia su compañero claro a excepción de Gokudera cuando tenían la clase de deportes con Knucle sensei pero ahí con nadie más, y lo malo seria que si el se equivocaba afectaría con creses a su compañero y eso es lo que menos deseaba. — Confió en que seremos un buen equipo Tsuna-san. — La sonrisa que le brindo fue lo suficiente para darle ánimos a Tsuna para ser su compañero.

— Si. —Hizo una reverencia de la misma manera que Haruki. — Daré mi mayor esfuerzo, Gracias por aceptarme como tú compañero.

— Jajaja Tsuna-san fui yo quien te lo pidió… Me robaste la frase que debía decirte. —Ambos rieron y fueron con Asari pidiendo la canción que tocaría cada uno, Haruki recibió el violín y regresaron a sus asientos. — Es un hermoso violín desu.

— Oh no…

— ¿Qué sucede?

— De todas las sonatas… ¿Por qué nos toco precisamente esta? —Haruki se extraño y se acerco para leer el titulo de la canción: "_**The Devil's Trill**_" —Esta es una de las canciones más complicadas.

Haruki sabia muy bien de esa canción, una de las más largas y complicadas tenias que tener años de practica si deseabas tocar la canción del diablo, se inclino y tomo el otro panfleto para ver cual era el titulo de la otra canción. —"_**Nocturne"**_ —Susurro.

— De hecho Tsuna-san tenemos dos de las canciones más complicadas… Pero ya sabes jeje la diferencia esta que una es mucho más extensa que la otra. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

— P-pero…

— Todo saldrá bien… Ahora toma esto. —Haru le entrego un tapón anti ruidos, Tsuna al verlo parpadeo confundido regresando su mirada de nueva cuenta al azabache. — Procura ponerlo en tu oído en dirección mía… Así que para cuando toque The Devil's Trill. —Tsuna abrió los ojos de sobremanera al escucharle. — No te confundirás demasiado este es mi secreto para cuando toco en dúo. —Haruki sonrió de oreja a oreja y eso aun no le ayudaba a Tsuna a calmarse ya que su nuevo amigo había tomado por decisión propia la sonata más extensa, para si mismo.

No hablaron de nuevo hasta que Asari sensei pregunto. — ¿Quiénes serán los valientes que pasaran primero?

— ¡YO, YO!... QUIERO DECIR ¡NOSOTROS! —Toda la clase grito "¿QUE?" al ver a un entusiasta Haruki que tenia agarrado a un pobre Tsuna con lagrimas de cocodrilo por el terror de ser de los primeros.

— Ooh, jajaja adelante chicos el piano, el escenario y nuestra atención son todos suyos. —Haru se acerco al escenario con Tsuna siendo arrastrado. — ¿Quién tocara primero?

— Yo sensei, y tocare "The Devil's Trill" —Silencio sepulcral por parte de todos y miradas de sorpresa las cuales Haruki no presto atención pues se estaba arreglando las mangas de su uniforme, Tsuna quien si vio las caras de sorpresa de sus compañeros se acerco al piano y colocando las hojas en su lugar. —Tsuna-san. —El mencionado volteo a su compañero y vio como este se colocaba un tapón anti ruidos en su oído Izquierdo.

Muchos vieron eso incrédulos, Tsuna asintió y se coloco el tapón en su oído derecho, Asari miraba a los dos chicos que estaban dispuestos a tocar la primera canción, sonrió de lado al escuchar la melodía del violín serie interesante ver si lograban terminar la canción sin ningún fallo.

Asari observaba los dedos del chico como el gran experto en música que era, nunca en su vida había visto manos tan finas en el arte de la música al menos que fueran las de una mujer… Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que la canción iba en su parte más rápida, ese chico si que tenia talento incluso usa la el método por cual Beethoven era tan famoso… Claro esta que solo se dejaban sordos un oído, pero al parecer su idea si ayudaba a Tsunayoshi pues ya había pasado tiempo y este aun no se confundía.

—**KHR—**

Mukuro Rokudo quien en ese momento se encontraba en Filosofía escucho la hermosa melodía que producía el violín y su violinista.

— Con que The Devil's Trill… Kufufu~ —Mukuro miro hacia la ventana con una sonrisa nostálgica. — Cada vez que la escucho pienso en ti mi querida Haru.

—**KHR—**

Haru suspiro una vez había terminado de tocar la canción y no duro mucho el silencio pues las palmas de sus compañeros y sensei resonaron por todo el salón.

— Felicidades joven miura es todo un violinista.

— G-gracias sensei. —Haru camino hacia su compañero entregándole el violín. — Ahora es tu turno Tsuna-san.

— Hai.

— No lo olvides. —Tsuna vio como el azabache cambiaba de lugar el tapón, dejándolo ahora en su oído derecho, Tsuna asintió y cambio de lugar el tapón.

— Yo tocare "Nocturne" —Tsuna se coloco el violín y espero a escuchar los leves sonidos del piano y segundos después comenzó a tocar una de las melodías más complicadas por Chopin.

—**KHR—**

Ya era el momento, si ya había llegado el apocalipsis y el juicio final solo estaba a una puerta con él manda más, Haru lloriqueaba no quería, no claro que no quería entrar al despacho de Hibari Kyouya aun era muy joven para morir, aun quería regresar a Italia para ayudar a Viper y a Fon para que estuvieran juntos, quería vengarse de Tsuna que le abandono cuando le conto que Hibari le iba reprender por estar en la escuela en horarios fuera de clases, pero más que todo… ¡QUERIA IR A UNA PASTELERIA Y COMER PASTELES HASTA REVENTAR! Si, si lo ultimo no era tan importante pero desde que había llegado a Namimori no había probado sus esquicitos dulces que se daba el lujo de comer una vez al mes.

Suspiro con derrota, llamo a la puerta y una vez escucho la palabra "pase" entro sin rodeos pues Tsuna le advirtió que si lo hacia esperar la pagaría muy caro y con creses.

— ¿Qué?

— A-ah bueno… y-yo vengo para lo del c-castigo. —Hibari levanto la mirada topándose con los ojos negros del herbívoro que temblaba del miedo a lo cual sonrió.

— Ah… si lo había olvidado.

—"_¿QUE? ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE SI NO VENIA ÉL NI ENCUENTA… VOY A MATAR A TSUNA-SAN"_

Mientras Haruki planeaba una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa a su compañero, Hibari escrutaba con la mirada al condenado, noto que su estatura llegaba a la misma que a la de la herbívora de esta mañana, y su rostro… Era idéntico al de esa chica si no fuera por su cabello y ojos… Además de esa expresión…

— Herbívoro. —Le llamo de una manera tan gruesa que provoco un escalofrió en el otro.

— ¡¿Hahi? — "_Las mismas Monosílabas" _Pensó el Prefecto. — ¿Qué sucede Hibari-san? —Hibari entrecerró los ojos, y eso solo provocaría un infarto en el corazón de la castaña y es que… ¿Por qué RAYOS NO LE DECIA SU CASTIGO, YA? De seguro había hecho algo muy malo en su vida pasada para que le estuvieran torturando en esta vida.

Ese horrible momento fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió de una manera brusca, la cual sobresalto a los dos, claro que Hibari supo disimularlo muy bien y al momento de escuchar una risita la cual le era tan conocida y molesta frunció el ceño molesto ¿Qué hacia el cabeza de piña en su oficina? — Kufufu~ Hibari ¿torturando a otro estudiante? ¿Por que no me sorprende?

Haru se tenso, cosa que Hibari noto, Mukuro entro al despacho pasando de largo a Haruki que al ver la espalda de Mukuro se puso más pálido, si, si era él, su cabello lo delataba, su cabeza comenzó a ser un caos si Mukuro le reconocía estaría en grandes problemas… Por que Mukuro siempre tenía una manera muy terca para saludarla a pesar de que ya le había dado palizas de las cuales cualquiera quedaría traumado, y Mukuro sabia como sobrellevarlas luego de una hora.

— Primo-Sensei me pidió que revisaras estos papeles. — Sin más los dejo en la mesa volteándose encontrándose cara a cara con Haruki, Kyouya alzo una ceja en con función pero no fue mucho cuando su rostro mostro un deje de sorpresa, al ver como el bastardo de la neblina se acercaba al herbívoro para abrazarlo.

— Eres tú Haru- AUCH —Ni tiempo le dio de pronunciar el "Chan" pues Haru le estaba agarrando en el brazo con demasiada fuerza.

— Mukuro-san ah pasado mucho tiempo, pero ente momento estoy muy **ocupado.** — Enfatizo la última palabra.

— Muy bien, solo sales de aquí hablaremos mi pequeño. —Hibari ni Haru lo vieron venir, Mukuro se había inclinado un poco depositando un beso a un costado de sus labios y luego salir rápidamente del despacho del prefecto. Dejando a dos chicos desorientados más el sonroja que quedo en las mejillas de Haruki.

— "_Cambio de planes… Daré muerte primero a Mukuro de la manera más vil y cruel que conozca… Y a Tsuna le dejare una muerte menos dolorosa que la de Mukuro… Bastardo… Ya lo sabia debí meterle una patada donde más le duele" _Tsk cabrón. —Susurro, Hibari salió de su estupor al escucharle, al menos sabia que el herbívoro tenía planeado vengarse de Mukuro Rokudo por semejante hazaña frente de su persona, estaba comenzando a tener cierta simpatía hacia ese come hojas pero eso no quería decir que olvidaba ese otro pequeño asunto con el cierto parecido que tenia el con esa mujer.

— Serás el guardián de Hibird. —Dijo de la nada sacando al azabache de sus pensamientos a lo que Haruki pronuncio un "¿EH?" — Lo que escuchaste, cuando no este con él, serás tú el encargado de velar por su seguridad hace unos días estuvo en peligro y una Herbívora. —Haruki entrecerró los ojos de una manera rápida para volver a dejarlos abiertos por completo. —Le ayudo… No tengo ni idea si esos dos se siguen viendo pero si le vez cerca de el, quiero que averigües todo de ella, Su nombre, edad, escuela quiero saberlo **todo**.

Haru se puso pálida, ¿QUÉ, QUE? Lo sabia, lo sabia desde que leyó el mensaje que le mando Fon esa mañana sabia que su día seria horrible ¿Para que rayos quería saber de ella?

— Y esto lo harás hasta que yo te levante el castigo, cada queja que hagas, cada error que cometas, cada que no me obedezcas… Te hare sufrir un infierno, ya puedes irte.

Haru salió del despacho más pálida que antes, coloco una mano en su frente, metió su otra mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón entrando rápidamente en sus mensajes y ver de nueva cuenta ese mensaje.

_DE: Tormenta Fon_

_Buenos días pequeña Haru, espero te encuentres bien, bueno solo te recuerdo que como aprendiz debes encontrar armonía en tú vida, el hecho de que en Japón te ocultes como un hombre no quiere decir que seas uno las 24 horas del día, quiero que después de la escuela hagas lo mismo que hacías aquí, ser una chica alegre que pasa el tiempo con sus amigas… O también tienes la opción de buscar un empleo siendo tú Haru Miura, no Haruki._

_Espero verte pronto y cuando lo hagamos podamos beber de una deliciosa tasa de té de jazmín_

_Mis más grandes deseos_

_Fon._

— Esto es malo.

— Ya lo creo. —Haru volteo a su derecha al ver a Mukuro aguardando por ella. — Tienes mucho que explicar mi pequeña.

— …Esta bien. — Separándose de la puerta se encamino hacia su amigo. — Bueno no se donde empezar…

— Creo que lo mejor seria desde el principio. —Ambos se encaminaron, hacia el patio siendo Haru la que hablaba mientras su amigo de la infancia le escuchaba atenta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aquí otro capitulo de Angelo dall'inferno :D espero les haya gustado, aunque Haru me salió muy vengativa xDD pasar tiempo con Lal te provoca deseos de venganza ajajajaja bueno… ya el próximo capitulo será la tan famosa prueba … Pero aun no me decido con tantas canciones Dx tengo un dilema aquí… O lo mejor que puedo hacer es solo poner que Nuestros héroes xDD e Heroína que esta disfrazada de hombre, logran pasar la prueba dejando a los maestros… EX famosos cantantes, músicos, escritores, peleadores, Etc, Etc, Impresionados xDD<em>

_Asdasdasdasdasdasd caos. Simplemente un caos…. Bueno me llevo toda la tarde hacer este cap… {Si en una sola tarde, ahora a ver cuanto me tardo en subirlo lOOl}_

**Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios *OO* Omsgh… ellos me hacen feliz… y me rio cuando los leo… A pesar de que no tienen chiste pero Me rio de la felicidad al ver que les gusta esto asdasdasdasdasd espero sigan comentando nwwwn**

_Tsuki-chan me arrodillo ante ti si es necesario… Pero POR FAVOR! _

_Actualiza __"Un guardaespaldas herbívora" _

_Que después de todo de ese Fick me inspiro para este _

_QwQ Pleaseeeee!_


	6. CAPITULO 5

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Dedicatoria a:** _Dedicado a Tsuki-chan93. _

**Inspirado en:**_ "Un guardaespaldas herbívora" Autora Tsuki-chan93 _

**PAREJAS PRIMORDIALES:** Hibari x Haru. Y puede que Haru x All

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto _o pensamientos_

—**KHR—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

**(NDY):** Momentos que adoro interrumpir. O cuando esta buena la cosa xD

**(A):** Aclaraciones de las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

_Días después… Día de la prueba._

Haru y los demás se encontraban en el patio trasero de la escuela era la clase de deportes con el profesor Knucle, para mala suerte de haru en esta clase todas las secciones de segundo año estaban juntas y como era de esperarse es que ahora se encontraba rodeada de sus nuevos y viejos amigos con los nuevos no tenia ningún problema pero… Mukuro.

— Ya, por favor suéltame. —Dijo un molesto Haruki, quien trataba a toda costa para que mukuro le soltase.

— Kufufu~ ¿por que? No te eh tenido así en mucho tiempo y tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido. —Dijo apretando más el abrazo sobre el azabache.

Tsuna y Enma reían nerviosos al ver la expresión del pobre Haruki que parecía que en cualquier momento se le rompería la espalda por el abrazo de mukuro, Ryohei y Yamamoto solo veían la escena con una sonrisa divertida y Gokudera, este solo sonreía de una manera un tanto sádica al ver el sufrimiento de la chica.

Hibari por no tener opción, se encontraba sobre un árbol acostado viendo la escena que montaban los herbívoros de su generación con molestia, hacían demasiado ruido para su gusto y claro también los otros escandalosos de las otras secciones.

— ¡YOOOSH! ¡CHICOS PRESTEN ATENCIÓN! —EL bullicio seso, ante el tremendo grito del profesor Knucle, todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para ver al profesor, quien les sonreía ameno, Haru ladeo la cabeza, aún no podía creer el enorme parecido de los profesores con sus amigos. — Los estaré llamando de a tres para una carrera de obstáculos, así que, comiencen a calentar.

— ¡HAI!

— Realmente quieren cansarnos. —Fueron las palabras de Enma.

— Así es, por ser los de segundo año, tendremos que esperar un poco. —Suspiro Tsuna. — Estoy nervioso.

— ¡No se preocupe decimo!

— Así es Tsuna. —Gokudera miro mal al friki del beisbol, por interrumpirlo. — Ya veras como todo nos sale bien.

— Además estuvimos ensayando hasta desmayarnos xD —Ahora Haruki se les unió con una sonrisa divertida.

— Jeje… si tienen razón.

— ¡BIEN a esforzarnos al extremo!

— ¡SI! —Todos juntaron sus manos en el centro para luego alzarlas al aire. Mukuro los observaba con una sonrisa, parecían niños.

— Sawada, Kozato e Illusione, acérquense.

Tsuna y Enma suspiraron y se acercaron a donde el profesor junto con Fran hasta donde el profesor les esperaba.

— ¡Animo chicos ustedes pueden! —Haruki coloco ambas manos alrededor de su boca como si el grito fuera más fuerte.

— ¡Vamos decimo muéstreles que usted es el mejor!

— Jajaja ¡Den lo mejor chicos!

— ¡CORRAN CON TODO AL EXTREMO!

Haruki observo la simulada pista de carreras, tendrían que correr media cuadra, atravesar 3 neumáticos que eran sostenidos por dos postes de madera, otra carrera, subir la pared que obstruía el camino, correr un poco más para arrastrarse por la red, subirse al riel de madera de tal vez 5 metros de largo no estaba segura, una última carrera para llegar a la meta.

— "_Cielos solo faltan los explosivos ocultos y esto seria más o menos el campo de entrenamiento de Lal-sensei."_

— ¡En sus posiciones! —Los chicos se colocaron detrás de la raya blanca. — Listos…. ¡YA!

Los tres chicos salieron corriendo ante el apoyo de los demás, a los tres chicos si que les costo el solo poder tratar de cursar los neumáticos, Fran tomo la delantera cuando los tres chicos llegaron a la pared para escalarla, pero cuando la cruzo se le doblo el tobillo cuando lo presiono en el suelo, Tsuna y Enma aprovecharon para tomar la delantera mientras corrían a diestra y siniestra, al llegar a la red comenzaron a arrastrase iban cabeza a cabeza, pero al salir de la red, el tenis de Enma se enredo en la red provocando una caída.

Tsuna le miro de soslayo mientras seguía corriendo, paso su vista al frente para seguir corriendo, subió al riel de madera y alzando ambos brazos para no caer, Knucle-sensei les había advertido que si caían tendrían que volver al inicio del riel.

— ¡RAPIDO TSUNA! —Gritaron Haruki y Yamamoto Con la adrenalina ya en sus cuerpos solo con verlos correr, y ahora que Tsuna tenia la ventaja estaban que se comían las uñas, ya que Enma y Fran ya le estaban pisando los talones en los otros dos rieles de madera.

Tsuna se tambaleo un poco al escucharlos pero se concentro y al llegar al final del riel siguió con su carrera paso su vista a donde sus amigos y noto como Gokudera les gritaba que por sus gritos casi provocaban que el decimo callera. Río nervioso sin dejar de correr llegando a la meta seguido por Enma y Fran que quedaron empatados en el segundo lugar.

— ¡Muy bien! —El profesor les felicito y los tres chicos se fueron a sus respectivos grupos.

Tsuna y Enma fueron felicitados por sus amigos ahora solo era de esperar a que llamaran al resto, paso un buen rato donde los chicos hablaron de salir luego de la escuela ya que era viernes y no daban los resultados de "la famosa prueba" hasta el lunes.

— ¿Bien? —Gokudera miraba a haruki con los ojos entrecerrados. — ¿Vienes con nosotros o no?

— Pues yo…

— ¡Gokudera, Miura y Rokudo! —Los mencionados voltearon y vieron que su profesor les buscaba con la mirada, los tres mencionados se levantaron para ir a donde el sensei les esperaba mientras Tsuna y los demás les animaban y deseaban suerte.

Gokudera frunció el seño ¡tan pronto! No pensó que los días de oscuridad regresaran tan rápido. ¿Por qué demonios le toco con esos dos?

— Abbiamo gia perso ¬¬U

— Kufufu~ Oh, andiamo, come presto e hai mollato? —Gokudera fulmino con la mirada al cabeza de piña. — Forse il nostro piccolo angelo, ha rallentato Sono anni che la scuola elementare. —Dijo con su típica risita.

— Voi due, smettere di parlare di me come se io non fossi qui. —Haruki les miro con sus ojos entre cerrados y sin más se fue a colocar detrás de la línea blanca estirándose un poco.

— Le mie scuse mia piccola Haru. — Se disculpo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la cual no solo notaron los dos chicos próximos a correr si no que el profesor y cierto prefecto que desde que nombraron al guardián de su pequeño amigo decidió ver que tan bien podía correr, Mukuro volteo al peli plata de ojos esmeraldas. — In ogni caso, non si lamentano, perché come sempre si èseconda Kufufu~ —Sin más se fue a colocar en su carril detrás de la línea estirándose al igual que Haruki.

— ¡Maledetti!

Gokudera se fue refunfuñando hasta el primer carril estirándose un poco al igual que los otros dos.

— Bien chicos, a sus puestos.

— ¿Por que no hacemos esto interesante? — Haruki y Hayato voltearon a ver al cabeza de piña mientras se ponían en posiciones.

— ¿Una apuesta? —Sonrió Miura. — Me parece bien ¿Qué apuestan?

— Yo que admitan que soy mejor que ustedes. —Hablo Gokudera.

— Como siempre. —Dijo burlonamente Haruki. — Yo pido como siempre, paguen la cuenta de mi ida a la pastelería el resto de año. —Ambos chicos se tensaron, Haru más pasteles no era bueno, aun con los ahorros de ambos no podrían pagar, Haru llevaba el amor a los pasteles a un nuevo nivel. — ¿Qué sucede se retractan?

— ¡JAMÁS!

— No lo haría, pero si yo gano…

— LISTOS…

— Gokudera tú serás mi esclavo por toda una semana, y tendrás que decir a todo "Si amo, usted es el mejor"

— ¿QUÉ?

— Mientras tú me bello ángel, te volverás mi NOVIA por todo el año.

— ¡YA! —Tanto Gokudera como Mukuro salieron corriendo.

Haru por su parte se quedo con cara de "WHT?" ¿Que mukuro quería que con ella?

— ¡HARUKI-SAN CORRE! —Salió de su estupor y comenzó la correr como alma que le viene persiguiendo el diablo.

Haru noto como sus dos compañeros ya habían pasado el primer obstáculo, ella no podía parar si quería alcanzar a esos dos, NO tenia que parar, cuando estaba a solo pasos de los neumáticos todos vieron con sorpresa como el azabache se lanzo por los tres neumáticos como si dando un clavado a la piscina, Haru poso sus dos manos en la tierra para dar una voltereta y seguir corriendo hasta llegar a la pared donde aún Gokudera escalaba.

Haruki comenzó a escalar la pared apoyándose en los bultos de esta alcanzo a gokudera y al llegar a la cima visualizo Mukuro que iba a mitad del camino se lanzo para caer al suelo y volver a correr cuando llego a la red, sin más comenzó a arrastrarse, y al salir de esta volvió a correr hasta llegar al riel de madera donde Mukuro ya le llevaba mucha ventaja.

—"_Medidas desesperadas, acciones desesperadas" _—Pensó. — ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¿QUIEN ES ESE QUE LE ESTA METIENDO MANO A CHROME-CHAN BAJO LA FALDA?

— ¿QUÉ? ¡AAAH!—Mukuro se había volteado bruscamente y callo del riel.

— ¡ROKUDO, INICIE DE NUEVO!

Haruki y Gokudera que ya andaban en el riel de madera comenzaron a reírse a carcajada, mientras mukuro es fulminaba corriendo al inicio de este, todos los estudiantes gritaban de la emoción nunca en su vida habían visto una carrera tan pareja, en especial si se trataba de Mukuro Rokudo y Gokudera Hayato.

Los tres chicos bajaron al final del riel de madera y comenzaron la carrera, a veces cada uno de ellos se adelantaba a los otros dos pero de eso no pasaba.

— ¿Un empate? —Susurro Hibari Kyoya que sin querer se había emocionado un poco al ver a esos tres correr.

Todos miraban expectantes al ver quien de los tres ganaría o si quedarían en empate, pero los tres chicos se negaban a perder y mucho menos a quedar en un empate, muy bien sabían lo que pasaba si los tres compartían el primer puesto, Los tres chicos fruncieron el seño.

—**KHR—**

Knucle iba de regreso al salón de maestros luego de dos largas horas, al deslizar la puerta se encontró con los demás profesores que le saludaron al verlo a entrar, Giotto miro al mayor que traía una sonrisa entre divertida.

— ¿Sucedió algo bueno?

— Más o menos. —Tomo asiento en su lugar sin quitar esa sonrisa, los demás profesores voltearon a verle. — Es una pena que solo tenga un día para dar clase a los chicos de segundo.

Todos a excepción de Alaude, alzaron una ceja sin comprender.

— Es la primera vez que veo como Rokudo-san y Gokudera-kun se matan solo por querer llegar al primer lugar. —Tanto G como Spade se sorprenden al escuchar el nombre de sus familiares. — Realmente Miura-san, es alguien sorprendente.

Todos se interesaron en el tema incluido Alaude que vio de reojo al pelinegro sin mover ni un solo dedo, Todos los profesores que ya habían tenido sus roses con ese estudiante quedaban ciertamente impresionados.

— ¿Qué es lo que paso exactamente? —Pregunto Giotto, muy interesado en el tema.

Knucle se dispuso a relatar lo que había sucedido. — Y cuando ya estaban a poco de la meta…

—**KHR—**

— _¡AAAAAH! —Gritaron los tres chicos ya que los tres habían caído al suelo mordiendo el polvo gracias a que gokudera se había enredado con sus propios pies y callo al suelo agarrándose de lo más cercano posible para no caer y en este caso fue del short azul de mukuro, provocando que este doblara la rodia y callera y de la mima manera se agarro de la playera de Haruki quien callo de cara mordiendo el polvo._

— _¡Tramposos! —Grito Haruki una vez se levanto._

— _¡Mira quien habla! —Ahora fue gokudera quien hablo._

— _Kufufu~ Es de esperar que algo así pasara y más con ustedes dos zorros tramposos._

_Los tres se lanzaron rayos desde los ojos chocando en un punto determinado, los demás estudiantes y el profesor miraron esto extrañados._

_Mukuro trato de aprovecharse de la situación y trato de correr pero tanto gokudera como Haruki se le tiraron encima y comenzaron a forcejear los unos de los otros mientras rodaban por el piso, todos ellos miraban la pelea con una gota detrás de la cabeza._

_Gokudera fue el primero en separarse y correr a la meta, pero fue retenido por Mukuro quien lo agarro desde su tobillo haciendo que callera de nuevo al suelo, Fue el turno de Mukuro, pero Haruki le hizo la misma jugada tirándolo al suelo, levantándose y correr un poco pero ahora tanto Gokudera como Mukuro le retuvieron cada uno de un pie tirándole al suelo, Pero Haruki no se quedo así, comenzó a arrastrarse, ante la atónita mirada de todos, pues sus dos contrincantes ponían todo su peso para que éste ya no avanzara, pero Haruki aun así se movía._

— _Uugh… Ni de broma, pienso perder…—Mientras seguía arrastrándose. — Están en juego mi orgullo, mi dignidad pero sobre todo…—Se quejo un poco, los dos tramposos estaban clavando las manos al suelo junto con los pies, tratando de hacer más peso sobre ella. — ¡PERO SOBRE TODO ESOS PASTELILLOS! —Se estiro un poco más atravesando la raya blanca donde habían iniciado la carrera._

— _¡EL GANADOR EL JOVEN MIURA!_

—**KHR—**

Giotto y los demás se imaginaban el gran escándalo que habrán hecho, esos tres y solo por tratar de ganar la carrera, G si que estaba sorprendido su primo, no era de ese tipo de persona que te arrancaba el brazo solo por llegar de primero y bueno con lo poco que sabia de Mukuro él tampoco el usaba otro tipo de método, pero no una riña de niños de kínder.

—**KHR—**

_Horas más tarde…_

Haru y los demás se encontraban nerviosos, luego de que el grupo terminara su presentación seria su turno, Haru estaba colocándose una gargantilla con un dispositivo, el cual le hacia cambiar de voz a uno de hombre, que le había dado Dino para su prueba, por suerte le habían dado el permiso a su "Tutor" para estar durante la prueba, y aun no sabia por que Dino quería estar ahí.

— ¡Haruki-san! —Haru escucho como su amigo castaño le llamaba y de su escondite, salió a su encuentro. — ¡Ah! ¡Haruki-san te vez genial!

Haruki, traía una camisa de botones negra con una corbata de de color índigo junto con su fiel collar con el dije de media luna, un chaqueta blanca sus hombros traían los adornos que suelen tener las chaquetas de los militares, un cinturón morado casi dándole al negro y unas cuantas pulseras en su mano izquierda, pantalones blancos que se ajustaban como una segunda piel a sus piernas y unos zapatos negros.

— Jeje Gracias, pero Tsuna-san tu no te quedas atrás.

Tsuna traía una camisa negra holgada sin mangas, mostrando un poco de piel, una gargantilla en su cuello de color naranja, chaleco blanco con los mismos adornos militares que los de Haruki, una cinta anaranjada que rodeaba su cintura, una pulsera dorada con piedras cafés en su brazo derecho y otra en su muñeca izquierda, pantalones igual de ajustados de color blanco, zapatos negros y unos guantes negros.

— Jejeje Gracias. —Rio nervioso. — Ven vamos con los demás ya estamos por salir.

— Hai. —Suspiro tratando de calmar sus nervios para luego ir a donde los demás.

Se acercaron a donde sus compañeros, Gokudera llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas corbata roja, chaleco blanco sin abotonar, una cinta de deporte roja que ocultaba su codo derecho cinturón rojo, pantalón blanco y zapatos negros.

Enma por su parte traía una chompa negra sin cierre chaqueta blanca arremangada hasta los codos, pantalón blanco algo holgado, sombrero negro de fiesta con una raya violeta atravesándola y zapatos negros.

Yamamoto por su parte traía una playera negra algo mismo estilo que tsuna, una chaqueta de manga corta de color blanco y bordes celestes, cubre brazos de color negro holgado, pantalón blanco y botas negras.

Y por último Ryohei, una playera negra holgada, una chaqueta blanca abierta con el cuello levantado, en su mano derecha un guante negro, pantalón blanco y botas negras.

— Wow… Chicos… Si que se ven geniales con esos trajes.

— Si… Recuerda, nos calificaran, por traje, canto, y baile TOT ¿Por qué escogimos el genero pop? —Lloriqueo Enma.

— Bueno, ya sabes ^^U

— ¿Por que somos unos flojos que no, teníamos ganas de traer los instrumentos a la escuela?

— No ¬O¬

— ¿Entonces? O_o

Todos observaban a Haruki, quien se sonrojo a más no poder, realmente ahora no recordaba por que rayos escogieron el género pop… ¿En que rayos pensaba? ¡AH si! Si todos cantaban menos cantaba ella, entre menos le escucharan cantar menos sabrían de su voz aguda, ya de por si le costaba cambiarle al tono de su voz agudo al grueso.

— Solo concéntrense /#

— jejeje… Bien chicos ¿Ya hicieron gárgaras con el agua con miel verdad?

— ¡Hai!

— Bien acérquense. —Se acercaron formando una rueda mientras pasaban brazos por arriba y por abajo. — No lo olviden, si se equivocan en una parte traten de se seguir no se vayan a quedar callados. —Tsuna se encargaba de dar la motivación a su equipo.

— ¡YOOOSH DEN LO MEJOR AL EXTREMO! —Y con eso Los chicos dieron su grito para conseguir la victoria o en este caso aprobar.

Luego de eso, fueron llamados al escenario topándose con los que serian sus jueces, Haruki vio a todos los profesores y a unas profesoras que a su llegada a Namimori había visto, Ladeo la cabeza algo confundida, pero bueno daría lo mejor de si, activo el dispositivo del cambio de voz.

**(NDY:** Bueno antes de seguir, algunas tal vez si tal vez no personas, ya se abran dado cuenta pero los trajes de los chicos son casi idénticos a los de Uta no princess sama xD y bueno la canción y la coreografía será la misma que la de ellos así que me ahorrare el escribir todo eso y solo les pondré lo que pasa alrededor de ellos).

Los chicos se pusieron en posición cuando la música comenzó…

HEY!

Ten, Are you ready?

Nine, Are you ready?

Eight, Are you ready?

Seven

Six

Five, Are you ready?

Four, Are you ready?

Three, Are you ready?

Two

One

Saa Let's Song!

Los jueces observaban con detalle todo, todos y cada uno de los movimientos de los chicos, de vez en cuando les quitaban los ojos de encima solo para escribir algunas cosas en sus ojos anotando los puntajes ya sean de vestuarios, bailes, errores ó cantos.

Yume wo utaou (Let's shout)

Sora ni utaou (Let's go)

Hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou

Mirai no chizu wo (YES YES) kimi to egakou

Kono Revolution (we are) ikimashou (STARISH)

Ai wo change the star

Check it out!

Girigiri na mune no kodou

Oh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou

Douchi wo erabu? PRINCESS

Kura-kura shichau kurai 1000% LOVE

Mukuro quien había estado en otro grupo, observaba con detalle cada movimiento y canto, cuando era el turno de cantar de su amiga notaba que su voz, en si no era la de ella o no estaba siendo forzada a ser cambiada a una gruesa, era una voz 100% la de un hombre.

naze ka kimi de afureteru

kokoro sawagu

fushigi na rave

Mada minu seiza wo futari de tsumuide

kissu yori sugoi

uta de sekai wo tsukurou

Saa Let's Dance!

Yume wo odorou (Let's shout)

Sora ni odorou (Let's go)

Yari suginakurai ga ii

sa junbi wa OK!

Ikkai kiri no (YES YES) SPECIAL jinsei

Kyou kasho ni wa (WE ARE) nottenai (STARISH)

Ai wo change the star

Check it out!

Haruki se había sonrojado un poco, al notar como su "Tutor" se encontraba tomando fotografías, así como muchos de sus hombres se encontraban filmando su acto con el de sus amigos… ¡LO IBA A MATAR! ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurre ponerse a firmar ahí? Si definitivamente, ya tenia otro nombre en su lista de venganza.

Koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE

Nanairo no compass ni

Uh honey jibun dake no Brand New Melody

Mitsuketa yo starashi sa? tte yatsu

Dakara tsutaetai?nda 1000%LOVE

Tsuyoku

Hibiku

Knocking On The Mind

Believe Heart

Soshite

Tokihanatsu SING

Otokogi zenkai

Orion koete

Niji yori

Kagayaku

Hana wo sakasemashou

Saa Let's Peace

Hibari había sido el primero en pasar pasa hacer esa ridícula prueba y ya se encontraba listo para irse a patrullar, pero por alguna extraña razón, fuerza divina, el destino lo que quieran, se encamino hacia donde encontraban los profesores calificando la dichosa prueba se topo con que la voz del guardián de su pequeño amigo era una muy distinta… No era como que recordaba, esa voz se escuchaba un poco más gruesa de que recordaba, si no mal recordaba… La voz de ese herbívoro era más aguda, pero tersa… Como… La de una mujer.

Yume wo tobou yo (Let's shout)

Sora wo tobou yo (Let's go)

Nee saikou na jikan wo tabi shimasen ka?

Hyakuman kai no (YES YES) shinpai datte

Kono love passion (WE ARE)

Kujike nai (STARISH)

Ai de change the star

Haruki se estremeció, pero sin más siguió moviéndose y cantando ya estaban a prox de terminar, solo un poco más tenia que concentrarse, ya luego se concentraría en ese mal presentimiento.

Ima sugu ni kimi wo dakishimetai yo

Datte kimi wo maji de mamoritai kara

Saa Let's Song!

Yume wo utaou (Let's shout)

Sora ni utaou (Let's go)

Hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou

Mirai no chizu wo (YES YES) kimi to egakou

Kono Revolution (we are) ikimashou (STARISH)

Ai wo change the star

Check it out!

La música al igual que ellos se detuvo, y como todos los profesores aplaudieron, pero se escucho un poco más efusivo que con otros, ya que contando a Dino y a sus hombres, a Mukuro y a algunos que otro estudiante que se encontraba por ahí, fueron el grupo al que más se escucho que aplaudieran.

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

_Hola mina espero les haya gustado la conti TuT a mi si… por la carrera entre Goku, Muku y Haru xDD fue genial xDD me lo imaginaba y me reía xDD asdasdasd pero bueno –u- _

**ACLARACIONES: **

• Abbiamo gia perso: Ya perdimos

• Kufufu~ Oh, andiamo, come presto e hai mollato? Forse il nostro piccolo angelo, ha rallentato Sono anni che la scuola elementare: Oh Vamos, tan rápido y ya te rindes? Tal vez nuestro pequeño ángel, que redujo su físico con los años desde la escuela primaria

• Voi due, smettere di parlare di me come se io non fossi qui: Ustedes dos, dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí

• Le mie scuse mia piccola Haru, In ogni caso, non si lamentano, perché come sempre si èseconda Kufufu~: Mis disculpas a mi pequeño Haru, En cualquier caso, no me quejo, porque como siempre quedo en segundo.

• Maledetti: Maldito.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

_Tsuki-chan93_

_Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay_

_Aniki-Shun_

_Deiichi-Tan_

_Viri-chan_

_Elie_

_Espero y a todos les gustara este nuevo capitulo hehehe ^^U perdonen también anduve leyendo un Fick donde la Autora ponía caritas ya saben (O_O ^^U nOn ¬O¬) y como que se me pego xDDU pero bueno espero les gustara, espero seguir contando con sus edmozos Reviews con sus comentarios ;D asdasdasdasdasdads los veo._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	7. Capitulo 6

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Dedicatoria a:** _Dedicado a Tsuki-chan93. _

**Inspirado en:**_"__Un guardaespaldas herbívora__"__ Autora Tsuki-chan93 _

**PAREJAS PRIMORDIALES:** Hibari x Haru. Haru x All

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto _o pensamientos_

—**KHR****—** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

.

**Capitulo 6**

_Unas semanas después… Viernes._

Giotto y el resto de los profesores se encontraban en una junta. El festival de primavera estaba a solo dos semanas y los profesores se encontraban con la soga al cuello con trabajos pendientes y ninguno de ellos tenia ni idea del _titulo _de este año y por ser la escuela numero uno entre las demás escuelas; siempre usaban los festivales para invitar a las demás escuelas. -Y presumir que son los mejores- Giotto soltó un suspiro pesado a causa del estrés.

— ¿Ahora que hacemos? Ninguno de nosotros tiene el tiempo, todos andamos ocupados con nuestras actividades antes y después del festival de primavera.

— Che. No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Giotto. Uno de nosotros tiene que ponerse a planear el festival de primavera, ó podríamos quedar mal ante las demás escuelas.

— Nufufu ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? —Demon sonrió al a G la mirada de "_muérete."_

— ¿Y por qué no poner a uno de los mocosos de encargado? — Expreso Lampo; con su típica mirada de aburrimiento. Todos los profesores voltearon a ver al profesor más joven.

— ¿ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE? — Todos se taparon los oídos, ante el tremendo grito de G.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Es que acaso quieres terminar mal ante las demás escuelas? ¡ES POR ESO QUE NOSOTROS ORGANIZAMOS LOS FESTIVALES!

— Tranquilízate G. Lampo tiene mi voto~ —Elena sonrió.— después de todo, todos hasta tú, estas ocupado con excursiones con los de primero, segundo y tercer año.

— ¡Eso es EXTREMADAMENTE cierto, G! —Con esas palabras Knuckle, se puso del lado de Lampo.

— ¿No serpia interesante? ¿Qué dices tú Giotto? —Asari dirigió su mirada al presidente. Todos voltearon a ver al director.

— Bueno sería cosa de elegir a los mejores- —Giotto se interrumpió, cuando el y los demás profesores escucharon al los estudiantes gritar: "PELEA, PELEA, PELEA."

Los profesores rápidamente te asomaron al ventanal de la sala de reuniones; y observaron como todos los estudiantes se encontraban rodeando en forma de media luna a tres estudiantes. Giotto y los demás solo llegaron a distinguir al Prefecto de la escuela: Hibari Kyoya. Y al capitán del club de kendo: Yamamoto Takeshi. No lograron distinguir al tercer estudiante ya que éste, se encontraba de espaldas a ellos.

— Andando. —Los profesores salieron del salón directo al patio, a donde los estudiantes se encontraban ocasionando disturbios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsuna y Enma estaban se comían las uñas de los nervios, al ver la pelea entre sus ojos, Gokudera y Mukuro se pusieron a apostar sin tipo de vergüenza por ver quien de los tres estudiantes pero al parecer discutían por que ambos querían apostar su dinero al mismo chico… Ryohei gritaba su típico _¡Extremo! _Apoyando a los tres estudiantes y Haruki… Él.

— ¡MALDICIÓN! — Maldijo cuando la arma de madera se desquebrajó en dos, por la espada metálica de Yamamoto. Haruki lanzo la espada de madera por detrás, se agacho para esquivar una tonfa que iba a su rostro, pero no esquivo la patada que el prefecto dio a su estomago lanzándolo unos metros hacia atrás.

Haruki rodó por el suelo recuperándose rápidamente, poso sus orbes cacao a los afilados azul-gris del azabache, No se vieron por mucho cuando Yamamoto se lanzo al ataque de Hibari, la alondra logro bloquear el ataque de Takeshi. Amos se atacaron y defendieron con rapidez. Haruki, se levanto sintiendo el ardor en su estomago, pero no se rendiría.

_¡Oh, no esto solo esta comenzando!_

Haruki sonrió, y con un movimiento; logro levantar su camisa blanca de sus pantalones posando su mano en su arma que se encontraba escondida por su espalda, activo un pequeño swich haciendo que artemis se materializara como un bastón, lo hizo girar entre sus manos y luego corrió hacia los otros dos, lanzo a artemis justo en medio de Hibari y Yamamoto. Ambos observaron con sorpresa. -Hibari simplemente abrió ligeramente más los ojos.- Haruki saltó posesionándose sobre su bastón, sonriendo con burla a sus dos compañeros.

Haruki saltó de nuevo y artemis se elevo junto con su dueño, el chico la tomo entre sus manos y así atacar al más cercano, y ese fue al dueño de la espada.

— Dioses, Haruki-kun es simplemente increíble… No sabía que tenia conocimiento al uso de armas. —Tsuna, observo preocupado la pelea. — Solo espero que no se vaya a lastimar… Sus oponentes son Yamamoto-san y Hibari-san.

— No se angustie Decimo; ese tonto estará bien.

— P-pero…

— Kufufu descuida Tsunayoshi-kun, Haruki-kun estará bien, confía, después de todo soy yo quien te lo dice.

Tsuna y Enma se vieron, y aunque Mukuro y Gokudera lo dijeran… No dejaban de preocuparse, Yamamoto y Hibari eran unos genios al uso de armas, y no creían que Haruki estuviera al nivel de esos dos demonios.

— ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?

Todos los estudiantes chillaron de miedo al ver a los profesores, con Giotto encabezándolos con ese semblante que congelaría hasta el mismo infierno. Los estudiantes rápidamente te hicieron a un lado para darle paso a los profesores, Giotto se acerco hasta donde estaba Tsuna y con sin suavizar su mirada observo a su sobrino.

— ¿Y bien?

— B-bueno yo…

Antes de siquiera saber que decir, Tsuna fue salvado cuando los tres estudiantes exclamaron un quejido de dolor, los profesores voltearon a la escena del crimen y observaron al estudiante, que en cierta forma se había ganado el respeto de todos los profesores, se incorporaba con las ropas llenas de polvo.

Haruki se incorporo lentamente así como los otros dos lo hacían viéndose mutuamente los unos a los otros. Justo al momento dos tonfaz se incrustaron al suelo al frente de Haruki. Una espada fue incrustada bruscamente al suelo frente a Kyoya. Y un bastón incrustado frente a Takeshi.

Se hizo el silencio por unos momentos, los profesores demasiado impresionados por ver como dos de sus mejores estudiantes con el uso de armas, habían logrado perderlas, los estudiantes por el hecho de ver que por primera vez había alguien más -Además de Mukuro.- que podría igualarse al nivel de los dos monstruos de uso de armas.

Haruki fue el primero en moverse, caminando hacia las dos tonfaz, tomándolas y haciendo girar la que sostenía en su diestra.

Kyoya camino hasta la espada, sacándola del suelo. Y así con maestría de todo un experto moviéndola y posicionarse muy dispuesto a seguir peleando aun sin sus tonfaz.

Takeshi se rió, y camino hasta el bastón y sacarlo de la tierra, frunció el seño, giro el bastón y sostenerlo con una sola mano observando a los otros dos.

Los tres corrieron al mismo tiempo hasta llegar al punto X donde los tres hicieron colisión con las armas haciéndolas sonar, y sacar chispas mientras forcejeaban con fuerza sin dejar que ninguno de los otros dos dominara a la hora de la fuerza. Saltaron hacia atrás Yamamoto ataco a Hibari moviendo el bastón con rapidez, pero la alondra bloqueo muy bien con la espada, Haruki aprovecho a saltar por detrás de Yamamoto y atacar a Hibari; Pero Yamamoto bloqueo usando la el otro extremo del bastón para dejarle fuera de combate; pero lo único que causo fue que Haruki saltara hacia atrás.

Ahora fue turno de Haruki para ser atacado. Hibari con un movimiento había logrado deshacerse, de Yamamoto y fue tras el otro. Haruki logro defenderse, haciendo que las armas soltaran chispas. Takeshi ataco por detrás y Haruki logro detener su ataque por los pelos, con la segunda tonfa. Forcejeando con ambos para hacerle caer. Si seguían así Haru sería la primera en caer y eso si que no.

Haruki se dejo caer, haciendo que la espada y el bastón chocaran entre si. Clavando las tonfaz al suelo pateo con fuerza la rodilla de Takeshi, haciendo que éste, se arrodillara bruscamente, Haruki giro por lo bajo evitando la espada, Logro tomar de las ropas al espadachín con tonfaz en mano y con fuerza lo mando lejos de ellos.

Takeshi luego de comer tierra literalmente, se incorporo, pero el punzante dolor en su rodilla derecha lo hizo caer dejándolo fuera de combate. Dejando solos al prefecto como al favorito de los profesores.

Haruki se volteo solo para dar unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar que la espada en manos del prefecto le rasgara la cara, pero si logro que unos cabellos negros fueran cortados. Hibari comenzó a incrementar su velocidad haciendo que Miura solo pudiese esquivar y fue en un ataque de la alondra que todo se volvió lento.

Haruki sintió pavor, cuando hibari logro romper su defensa con la espada, vio como la mano zurda del prefecto se dirigía a su pecho.

_Un latido… Dos latidos…_

Haruki se dejo caer como peso muerto.

_Tres latidos… cuatro latidos…_

Rodó hasta quedar de espaldas del prefecto incorporándose lo más rápido que pudo y tomar las ropas de su contrincante.

_Cinco latidos… seis latidos…_

Con más fuerza de lo debido levanto al azabache, para luego azotarlo al suelo soltándolo cuando éste ya había chocado al suelo.

_Siete latidos… ocho latidos…_

Hibari soltó un quejido al momento de tener contacto con el suelo, abrió los ojos pesadamente, para ver la figura oscura de su contrincante, ya que los rayos del sol estaban justo detrás de él. Observo como rodó la tonfa en su diestra levantándola dispuesto a golpearle en su rostro.

— ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!

_Nueve latidos… diez latidos…_

Haru estaba segada por la rabia, lista para golpear al prefecto; pero no por ser casi descubierta o por su orgullo de guerrera al no dejarse vencer… Si, no más bien por el hecho de que un hombre estaba por tocar unos de los más sagrados atributos de una mujer que se juro a sí misma no dejarse tocar si no es por aquel a quien eligió como esposo.

Levanto la tonfa con tanto fervor lista para darle fin, justo cuando escucho la tremenda voz del director: —¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!

No tenia forma de detener su ataque. El sonido sordo del metal chocando fue tan fuerte que dejo a más de uno paralizado.

Hibari Kyoya que es conocido por todos al no tener miedo a la hora de confrontarse a los delincuentes de otras escuelas y causar el terror a los estudiantes de su propia escuela para que nunca desobedecieran las leyes de su amada escuela… Ahora por primera vez sintió el miedo del ser acorralado… Y la desesperación del ser vencido… vencido por un omnívoro. Su corazón aún no se recuperaba del ultimo ataque de ese estudiante. Hibari movió ligeramente su cabeza para ver su propia tonfa incrustada al suelo a solo centímetros de su rostro.

— Hibari; Miura; y Yamamoto a mi oficina ahora, los demás a sus respectivas clases. —Sentencio la voz gélida del director, provocando que los mencionados se estremecieran del miedo.

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Giotto; Asari; y Alaude no sabían si enojarse o reírse como locos ante la explicación -excusa.- que los tres chicos le dieron, toda una pelea ¿Por demostrar que _Taurino_ era mejor?

— Entonces… Todo había comenzado con ustedes dos. —Giotto observo a Yamamoto y a Miura, quienes no se atavían a mirar a su director.— Y se emocionaron tanto en la pelea, que sin querer salieron del Dojó causando un disturbio y provocaron que los _herbívoros_ se juntaran en un solo lugar causando la ira de su prefecto aquí presente. —Giotto ahora observo a Hibari, quien tenia una expresión de aburrimiento y andaba cruzado de brazos.— Provocando que la competencia _amigable_ se convirtiera en una _pelea del más fuerte_.

— **Hai. **—Haruki y Yamamoto contestaron al mismo tiempo, Hibari asintió bruscamente.

— Ya veo, entonces como castigo los tres se encargaran del festival de primavera de este año, ya que una suspensión no se vería nada bien en sus expedientes. —Los tres chicos se tensaron ante la palabra "suspendido" Y si, preferían matarse para el festival de primavera a que los suspendieran, más por parte de Miura Haruki, ya que sus tutores por alguna extraña razón siempre se enteraban de lo que hacia cada día desde que llego a Namimori.

— Disculpe sensei. ¿Cuál será el tema?

— Esa es la mejor parte, ustedes pueden escoger el tema de este año. —Los tres chicos les escurrió una gota enorme detrás de la nuca al ver la expresión tan brillante del director, Haruki también juro ver rosas rojas y blancas a su alrededor.

— Jajá ya veo, aun no saben que tema escoger para el festival de primavera. —Yamamoto sonrió despreocupado. Hibari y Haruki observaron como la sonrisa del director vacilo por unos segundos pero siguió intacta, Alaude solo soltó un bufido, mientras Asari se rió al igual que Yamamoto.

Hibari y Haruki soltaron un suspiro al ver las expresiones de sus docentes.

— Pueden retirarse, pueden ausentarse de las clases el resto del día para ponerse de acuerdo para el _Hanami._ Estaremos esperando lo que tienen para el final del día.

Los chicos prácticamente fueron empujados fuera de la oficina de Giotto, Yamamoto y Haruki se vieron entre sí para luego sonreírse.

— Maa ma al menos, no hemos sido suspendidos.

— Si… Pero ahora tendremos que planear el festival de primavera… Giotto-sensei… Nos ha puesto un gran trabajo entre manos. —Suspiro con pesadez.

Ambos chicos se caminaron fuera de la secretaria mientras hablaban sobre la planificación del festival, sin percatarse que cierta alondra los seguía unos pasos atrás, nada feliz de ser obligado a planificar el festival del _Hanami. _

— Hmp. Herbívoros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Al día siguiente… Sábado._

Eran las 10:30 A.M y Haru se encontraba sentada en el sillón de cuero negro de la sala de películas de Dino. Observaba con una sonrisa como Simba y Nala planeaban su escapada de del tucán azul. Haru comenzó a cantar "Yo quisiera ya ser el rey" junto con los dos cachorros de león. Al terminar la canción siguió disfrutando del _Rey León. _Dino entro en la sala sentándose al lado de su visitante.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy Haru-chan?

— Bueno quede con salir con Mukuro, Hayato y Chrome-chan. Claro siendo "Haru" y no "Haruki" en ummm… —Observo el reloj de la pared.— En dos horas en el parque de Namimori.

— Oh.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Es que deseaba que me acompañaras a un nuevo restaurante que acaba de inaugurarse es algo elegante, pero también tiene espectáculo de músicos y bailes.

— ¿Oh, de verdad? Suena divertido ¿A que hora iríamos?

— Como a eso de las 7.

— Esta bien. Regresare antes de las 7 desu.

Ambos siguieron viendo la película, riendo, llorando y gruñendo por cada escena de la pelicula. Haru le había dado pañuelos a Dino, cuando Mufaza caía hacia la embestida de antílopes y Simba trataba de despertarlo, soltaron maldiciones a Scar por intentar matar a Simba.

Dino y Haru disfrutaron de la pelicula. Cuando termino Dino se retiro a su oficina para adelantar trabajos pendientes, Mientras Haru fue a arreglarse para su salida con sus amigos. Se dio una ducha rápida. Al salir del baño envuelta en su toalla se dirigió a su armario sacando la ropa que usaría con sus amigos.

Haru se miro al espejo con una sonrisa por el conjunto que eligió. una Blusa larga y floja de color azul algo acampanada con mangas cortas acampanadas; una segunda blusa por debajo de la primera apegada a su cuerpo de mangas largas y tela suave color negra ; un pequeño chaleco negro que cubría la parte del busto abrochada por un botón azul al centro. Un short pequeño por arriba de las rodillas de color negro. Unas medias negras junto con sus botas índigo. Su cabello recogido en una cola alta, dejando que la cola levemente ondulada, y dos ganchitos azules enganchados en su flequillo del lado derecho.

A pesar de que estaban en épocas de calor, la ropa era de un material suave que la hacían sentir fresca y de paso la cubrían de los rayos ultravioleta que dañarían su piel. Tomo una cartera pequeña de cuerda delgada y salio para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Cuando Haru arribo al parque camino al punto de encuentro, encontrándose con los gemelos platicando, Haru corrió hacia los hermanos con una sonrisa.

— ¡Chrome-chan, Mukuro!

Ambos voltearon a verla, Chrome quien estaba sentada en una banca se levanto al ver a la castaña recibiendo con gusto el abrazo de su amiga, al separarse ambas se sonrieron, al momento de saludar al gemelo mayor, Haru lo golpeo al ver los intentos de casanova del de ojos bicolor.

Haru los observo con una sonrisa.

Chrome traía un vestido de flojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas la primera pieza le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla de color azul pastel y la segunda pieza era de un amarillo pastel. Una chaqueta color hueso; unas botas largas color crema con correas blancas. Una bolsa negra que parecía tener un moño negro con un dije rosa y su inseparable parche con una calavera impreso en el.

Mukuro por su parte una camisa de algodón índigo ajustada de manga corta; Chaqueta de color verde oscuro con barias bolsas. Unos pantalones de lona azul; y botas negras por los robillos.

— Che. Al parecer fui el ultimo en llegar.

Los tres voltearon a ver a Gokudera quien se acercaba a ellos, Alzo su mano ligeramente en señal de saludo.

Gokudera vestía una camisa de algodón de manga tres cuartos color verde, una chompa delgada de manga corta negra a medio cerrar. Pantalones negros al igual que los zapatos y pulseras en ambas manos de diferentes diseños, en la diestra un anillo en su dedo de medio mientras la zurda tenia un anillo en su dedo índice.

— Wao… Había olvidado lo Punk que eras. —Haru miraba descaradamente al peliplata provocando que éste ultimo se sonrojara.

— C-cállate.

— Oya, oya. No calles a mi bella flor. —Mukuro abrazo por detrás a Haru. La castaña rodó los ojos en fastidio metiéndole un codazo al cabeza de piña logrando que la liberara.

— ¡Bien, vámonos desu!

Los chicos caminaron dejando atrás al adolorido Mukuro, que luego de recuperar el aire les dio alcance, Chrome y Haru se pusieron al corriente en sus vidas, los otros dos de ves en cuando interferían en ciertas partes, no habían podido reunirse antes por proyectos de Chrome o los de ellos tres, Haru le había contado del por qué ella se disfrazaba como hombre omitiendo cierta parte de la mafia al igual que había hecho con Mukuro.

Salieron del parque directo a una pastelería para desgracia de los dos chicos. Chrome había mencionado que habían agregado un nuevo pastel de frambuesa y queso; y a Haru le brillaron los ojos y así fue como sentenciaron a las pobres billeteras de Gokudera y Mukuro.

Pasaron un buen tiempo en la pastelería hasta que una mujer les entrego un folleto donde en parque tocaría una pequeña orquesta y luego abriría el Karaoke al publico.

— ¿Qué dicen vamos y tocamos para que todos nos envidien? Kufufu. —Todos negaron ante la actitud del cabeza de piña.

— Mmm… ¿Qué dices Chrome-chan?

— S-seria divertido. —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Qué dices H-hayato-san?

— Me da igual. —Se encogió de hombros. Haru ladeo la cabeza, juro que su amiga se sonrojaba por que Gokudera la miraba… De seguro lo imagino.

— ¡Bien andando, desu!

Cuando llegaron al parque escucharon la orquesta, los chicos se dejaron guiar por el sonido de la música. No tardaron mucho en identificar la melodía que estaban tocando: _"Melancholy Sad: Secret Garden" _Se acercaron hasta el gran escenario sentándose en unas bacas un poco alejadas del escenario degustando de la canción. Haru leyó el folleto que le habían dado minutos atrás en la pastelería.

— aquí dice, que después de esta canción abrirán el Karaoke, es una pena me hubiera gustado escucharlas todas.

— ¿Cuáles eran las otras? —Gokudera se inclino un poco al lado de la castaña para poder ver los títulos de las primeras melodías.

**Melody (Lacie) - Yuki Kajiura**

**Eternity Wing - Tsuyoshi Sekito**

**Memory Lightwaves - Matsueda, Eguchi**

**The other promise - Yoko Shimomura**

**Melancholy Sad - Secret Garden**

— Che. Solo melodías emos que te hacen dormir.

— Eso pasa porqué, eres un sin corazón bakadera.

— ¡Deja de mezclar mis nombres, mujer tonta!

— ¿A quien le dices tonta cabeza de pulpo?

Ambos comenzaron a insultarse, Chrome y Mukuro negaron con la cabeza, esos dos nunca podían estar de acuerdo en nada… Aun no sabían muy bien como podían ser buenos amigos.

Al terminar la orquesta se dejo venir el sonido de los aplausos, de los presentes que escucharon la melodía.

El Karaoke dio inicio minutos después, de que retiraran los instrumentos grandes dejando solo instrumentos como guitarras, bajos, baterías y pianos. Haru y los demás decidieron esperar un rato para ver que tan sería era _el enemigo. _Criticaron a unos cuantos como pésimos y a otros que eran de cuidado -Ya habían declarado el Karaoke como zona de guerra.- Se pusieron a hablar cuando un chico con voz desafinada comenzó a cantar y el publico a quejarse.

— Oe, por cierto ¿En que quedo tu reprimenda de ayer?

— ¿Eh? ¿Te castigaron? —Chrome pregunto preocupada por su amiga. Haru le sonrió con timidez y asintió.

— Ayer una pacifica actividad, paso a ser la pelea del mejor Taurino. —Suspiro, y volteo a ver al frente.— Yamamoto-san; Hibari-san y yo somos los encargados de montar el _Hanami. _Elegimos el tema especial de películas.

— Hoo pero eso no es muy original que digamos…

— Lo sé, es por eso que dimos la idea de crear una pelicula original; y Giotto-sensei estuvo de acuerdo tenemos está semana y parte de la otra para tener una pelicula original y tener los eventos listos. —Haru volvió a suspirar pero esta vez con pesadez.— Nosotros tres así como un selecto grupo de estudiantes, que nosotros mismos escogeremos se les podrá dar de alta a las clases en estos días. Cada uno puede escoger a cinco estudiantes ya que nos dividimos también los eventos:

Yamamoro-san se encargara de los juegos, las carreras y algunos puestos de comida. Hibari-san otros puestos de comida, las bellas artes de pintura y desfiles.

— aguarda… ¿Bellas artes? ¿Hibari? — Gokudera, así como Mukuro y Chrome no se la creían.

— Era eso ó exposiciones de flores.

_Ahhh… _

_¡Ahh!_

— Y bien por ultimo yo, con el _Ikebana; _la música y bailes, también me encargare de los espectáculos de kimonos y certámenes de belleza.

— Espera. ¿Por qué tienes más que los otros dos?

— ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —Haru puso los ojos en blanco.— ¿Te imaginas si Yamamoto-san se encargara del arreglo de flores? Ó ¿Hibari-san con la música y bailes? Ó ¿Al revés?

Gokudera como Mukuro lo pensaron, provocando que sus rostros se pusieran azules y temblaran de miedo. Entendían muy bien, que era mejor dejarle pocos cargos a esos dos o si no el evento de primavera sería todo un desastre.

— ¡Oh! El chico ya bajo. ¿Subimos a escena? —Chrome observo a sus amigos y hermano interrogante.

— **¡Si!**

Los cuatro corrieron rápido a escena antes de que alguna, otra persona subiera a escena. Gokudera se posiciono en la batería, Mukuro tomo el bajo para si, Chrome la guitarra eléctrica poniéndose frente de un micrófono y por ultimo Haru quien tomo una guitarra y al igual que Chrome me posiciono frente a otro micrófono. Con una sola canción en mente, que los cuatro decidieron tocar mientras escuchaban al _enemigo tocar._

— Buenas tardes a todos, está es una canción que mis amigos y yo escribimos hace mucho tiempo… Se titula: _**What Doesn't kill you.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Haru terminaba de arreglarse el cabello había pasado una agradable tarde con sus amigos de la infancia, nunca pensó que sus canciones que escribía de pequeña justo a sus amigos se volverían tan famosas ahora de adolescente. Al terminar de rizarse el cabello Haru se vio al espejo.

El vestido que usaba era algo largo le llegaba la falda tenia el estilo de "^" con tiras levemente rasgadas de diferentes tamaños, el vestido dejaba los brazos y hombros de Haru al descubierto, el vestido fue atado por detrás de su cuello dejando expuesto parte del pecho en "V" con un topacio justo debajo del busto con ligeros lazos de tela por el estomago entrelazados creando un moño, el vestido era de un color amarillo pastel, mientras los lazos de un hueso palo. Unos tacones de punta delgada del mismo color que el topacio, unas pulseras en cada brazo. Su cabello suelto con perfectos rulos con dos mechones al frente, y su flequillo como siempre sostenido por dos pequeños ganchos negros, Y su rostro levemente maquillado.

Cuando estuvo lista, la castaña tomo un abrigo blanco y salió al encuentro con el rubio mayor. Dino al verla no pudo evitar abrir la boca, al verla.

— Wao… Veo un ángel.

— Jeje no es para tanto.

— Claro que si, te vez hermosa. —Dino se acerco a la chica tomo el abrigo y paso su brazo para que la castaña lo tomara. Haru sonrió con un leve sonrojo y paso su brazos por debajo del rubio, ambos se dispusieron a salir. Subieron a la limosina.

Tras una media hora en el vehiculo elegante, llegaron al restaurante el cual dejo más que sorprendida a la chica. Un edificio aislado de dos pisos rodeado por un hermoso jardín y un césped bien cortado que flanqueaba un camino de piedra desde la calle hasta la entrada. El complejo estaba rodeado por un muro de ladrillo y postes de luz iluminando el jardín con un suave resplandor dorado.

— ¡Wao! Si así es la entrada, ya me imagino como es por dentro.

— Jajajá pues andando.

Haru asintió y junto con el rubio para echarse a andar por el camino de piedra. El maître les abrió las puertas a la pareja con una sonrisa, justo cuando ambos se acercaban a ella, ambos correspondieron la sonrisa soltando un _gracias_. Dino informo al hombre mayor de sus reservas con su siempre fiel gentileza, Haru por su parte miro en derredor. Nunca había estado en ese tipo de restaurantes, prefería mil veces comer en restaurantes en los que la gente no te criticaba por equivocarte de cuchara para tomar la sopa o el chucillo de ensalada usado en el filete. ¡Además, por el precio del aperitivo más barato de aquí podía comprarse una hamburguesa, patatas fritas y un refresco! Definitivamente Dino no se abstenía en gastos. Candelabros colgando de manera elegante en el techo, velas iluminando sobre las mesas, mesas hechas del mejor roble y pulidas a la perfección. Contrastaban de manera elegante con los manteles de lino y la porcelana china de las mesas. Tiestos con plantas en flor estratégicamente dispuestos alrededor del perímetro del comedor escondían mesas más pequeñas y privadas de la zona principal de comidas. Y el pequeño escenario montado en su esquina con los músicos con trajes de etiqueta.

— Como lo ordeno, le he reservado la mejor mesa con la vista al escenario, joven Dino.

— ¡Oh muchas gracias!

— por aquí jóvenes.

Al tener su mesa, el maître retiro la silla para la castaña lo cual chica agradeció, Dino se situó justo al frente, el maître les entrego las cartas. Haru observaba con los ojos entrecerrados… ¿¡Un plato de sándwiches cuanto!? Dios definitivamente prefería ir a comer una hamburguesa o mejor aún… Prepararla ella misma.

— Dime, Haru-chan. ¿Deseas que ordene por ti? —Haru observo el rostro sonriente de su acompañante y la castaña no pudo decirle lo que pensaba, después de todo, Dino la había invitado y el chico se había visto muy entusiasmado esa tarde cuando la invito.

— Si, por favor, no tengo antojos de nada así que cualquier cosa estará bien.

Dino, se encargo de pedir una sopa cremosa de verduras como plato de entrada, un filete bañado en salsa barbacoa con el acompañante de puré de papa, brócolis bañados en salsa dulce y tres camarones como toque final para él. Mientras para la chica pollo braceado con bañado en salsa de mantequilla acompañado de arroz frito, y verduras bañadas con salsa dulce y un vino con vinos que correspondieras a sus respectivas comidas. Hablaron de cosas trivialidades de cada uno por unos minutos cuando la sopa cremosa fue colocada al frente de cada uno.

La comida y el ambiente del lugar, creo una atmosfera muy reconfortante, ambos platicaron amenamente hasta que una mujer de mayor edad se acerco a ellos.

— Oh… disculpen jóvenes. —Ambos ladearon la cabeza algo confusos.— Pero quería preguntar si… ¿Alguno de los dos tiene experiencia en cantar o tocar algún instrumentó? —Dino y Haru parpadearon se voltearon a ver y luego a la señora dando un si con la cabeza.

— ¡Oh que suerte! —Exclamo con felicidad sincera.— Perdonen la molestia, pero sepan que esta noche tendremos a unos invitados importantes que adoran la música y el baile para que nos den la critica del restauran; pero la persona que tocaría esta noche nos llamo informando que no podría cantar… Y Por favor, podrían tocar. Su cena de esta noche será gratis si tocan y… y realmente estoy desesperada, ya que he preguntado a algunos cuantos pero ninguno tiene el talento o las ganas de hacerlo. ¡Por favor!

— ¿Qué me dices Haru-chan?

— Bueno… Si me dan un postre extra por mi encantada. —Dijo con una adorable sonrisa. La mujer mayor chillo de alegría, abrazando a la castaña mientras lloraba de felicidad.

— Si, si tendrás el mejor postre de la casa. —Se acerco al oído de la castaña, para que solo ella la escuchara.— Y será el pedazo de pastel más grande.

— Jajá siendo así. ¿A que esperamos?

La pareja se levanto de la mesa, para subir al escenario del restauran, Dino tomo una de las guitarras; Haru se posiciono frente al micrófono pensando en cual canción cantar.

— Muy bien Dino creo que ya se cual.

Dino asintió y volteo a un chico que estaba en la batería para que lo siguiera. Ambos comenzaron a tocar.

Giotto, junto con sus amigos y pequeños sucesores entraron al restauran nuevo, algo emocionados, ya que la dueña era la misma mujer que había les había criado y apoyad él cuando era jóvenes y comenzaban apenas con su banda: "Vongola." Luego se transformaron en educadores para los futuros jóvenes. Su madre adoptiva los había invitado ya que deseaba su opinión por el restauran, la comida, el servicio, y sobretodo la música. No más al entrar se toparon con un viejo estudiante de Namimori subido en escena tocando comenzando a tocar la guitarra, para la canción que estaban por tocar.

— **¡¿HARU?! **

Giotto y el resto parpadearon, volteando a ver a los causantes de semejante grito que fue opacado por la música. Hayato, así como los gemelos Mukuro y Chrome observaban a la vocalistas con asombro y… ¿Terror?

**I'm Falling **

**Down Into My Shadow **

**iki wo hisomete **

**matteiru Deadly Night **

**Don't Scary **

**majou ga egaita **

**kaboja no basha mo **

**sono me ni utsuseru kara **

**See you in your dreams Yeah Baby **

**kowai yume datoshitemo **

Hibari se estremeció… Era la misma chica. La misma que había salvado a su pequeño amigo, la misma herbívora que se había topado aquella mañana. Pero eso no era por lo que su cuerpo se estremeció, si no por su voz… Le era, tan familiar.

**Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni **

**hoshi wo kudaki **

**kazaritsuketa **

**Black Paper Moon **

**shinjite kureta nara! **

**When You're **

**Lost "Here" I am... **

**"Forever" With Your Soul **

**miagereba kagayaku **

**tsuki no youni **

Cuando la canción termino, los aplausos no se dieron a esperar. La chica dio una reverencia de agradecimiento a su publico.

— ¡Oh Giotto, G! ¡Bienvenidos sean todos! —Exclamo la misma mujer, que había rogado a la joven pareja para que cantaran.

— ¡Elissa! —Giotto se acerco a la mujer para tomarle de la mano y besar su dorso, como todo un caballero. G y los demás la saludar con movimientos de cabeza mientras los jóvenes con una sonrisa en los labios unas más radiantes que otras.

— Buenas noches, a todos, pero no se queden ahí vamos, vamos los llevare a su mesa. —La mujer arrastro al rubio, junto con sus acompañantes.— ¿Y que les pareció la chica? ¿Buena eh?

— Si, canta muy bien.

— Che. Tú siempre has sabido escoger a los músicos muy bien, por ello "Vongola." —Elissa sonrió con nerviosismo. ¡Si tan solo supieran!

Los más famosos magnates fueron llevados a la mesa especial, que Elissa había preparado para ellos. Y Elissa sudo balas cuando Giotto pregunto por la chica… Que no llevaba ni una hora de conocerla.

— ¿Y como es la chica?

— Bueno…

— Che. Posee mucha energía.

— Kufufu, cariñosa -Bueno con Mukuro no tanto.- y sin mencionar lo hermosura… Es como un bello ángel.

— S-se esfuerza en hacerlo todo bien para no causar molestias; Pero sobretodo…

— **Es un genio en todo lo que hace.**

Hayato; Mukuro y Chrome sonrieron al decir esto ultimo, sin dejar de ver a la castaña cantar; por otro lado los demás parpadearon -Alaude y Hibari simplemente alzaron una ceja.- ante la descripción de esos tres.

— ¿Qué quieren decir? ¿La conocen? —Tsuna ladeo la cabeza confundido. Los tres se dieron cuenta de que no andaban solos, pero no pudieron abrir la boca, cuando preguntaron por su amiga.

— B-bueno…

— Che. ¿Recuerdas que viví toda mi infancia en Italia con mi padrastro? —G asintió a la pregunta.— Pues, la conocí en el parque, cuando me había escapado de casa por un rato.

— Kufufu. Nosotros la conocimos cuando estábamos en primaria, cuando un chico busca pleitos molestaba a mi linda hermana, y como estábamos en salones separados no pude golpearlo yo mismo, ya que Haru-chan, lo golpeo por mi~

— Hai. —Chrome sonrío con nostalgia, recordando como su mejor amiga había golpeado al niño que la molestaba, gritando que eso no se le hacia a una bella niña como lo era Chrome.

_¡Oh!_

— ¿Y cual es su nombre?

— **Haru Miura. **—Soltaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

— **¿Miura? **

Los tres se tensaron, habían metido la pata de manera brusca, Giotto y el resto de los adultos miraron a los tres, para luego pasar su vista a la cantante, que en eso momento hacía una reverencia y despedirse del publico ya que, Elissa le llamo, para que bajara. Ahora habían puesto una canción para que todos aquellos que lo deseaban pudiesen bailar.

Haru y Dino al bajar al fin del escenario siguieron con su cena, pero rechazaron al final el postre, por esa noche ya habían tenido suficiente y Elissa aunque entristecida asintió con comprensión, pero con la promesa de regalarle su postre mega grande para su próxima visita, Haru hizo una mueca de emoción, asintiendo con vehemencia a la mujer.

Cuando caminaban hacía la salida una voz los detuvo, provocando que el corazón de Haru se acelerara.

— ¡AAH! G-Giotto… Buenas noches. —Dino comenzó a sentir un tic en la comisura de sus labios, acercándose a los vongolas.

— Jajá, parece como si acabas de ver un fantasma. —Dijo en tono de broma. Dino asintió pasando su mano detrás de la nuca. Haru se quedo al margen, no quería que sus profesores ó ¡Sus compañeros de clase! La mirasen y reconociesen, pero para su mala suerte su directo al parecer no quería dejarla fuera.— ¿Y quien es tu bella acompañante?

Haru se le acelero el corazón del puro terror, se acerco hasta los que para ese momento, eran los mismos ángeles encargados de juzgarla por sus pecados.

— Muy buenas noches a todos. Soy… H-Ha-Haru M-Miura, es un placer conocerlos a todos. Hizo una reverencia algo exagerada.

— Mucho gusto soy-

— Giotto-san; G-san; Asari-san; Lampo-sama; Knuckle-dono; Alaude-san; Demon-san; Elena-sama y Cozar-san. —Haru les sonrío.— Tsunayoshi-san; Takeshi-san; Lambo-sama; Ryohei-nii; H-Hibari-san y Enma-san. Un placer conocerlos al fin a todos… H-Haruki h-habla mucho de ustedes. — La castaña estaba comenzando a sudar de las manos, mientras sufría de un ataque de tic.

…

…

…

…

— ¿Por qué Cajones llamas a Lampo y Lambo _Sama_? —G fue el primero en salir, de la sorpresa.

— Jeje, Cuando Haruki, le habla a Haru, sobre su escuela, dijo que había un profesor de baile que siempre le llamaran con el sufijo "Sama" por tomarse el tiempo para enseñarles a moverse correctamente desu~

A todos les escurrió una gota por detrás de la nuca, G golpeo al profesor holgazán. Haru soltó una risita.

— Ya veo así que tu hermano te hablo de todos nosotros. —Asari sonrió, Haru parpadeo.

— ¡Hahi! ¿Hermano? —Ladeo la cabeza de manera confusa.

— Si, Haruki-kun. —Ahora fue Knuckle quien hablo.

Haru entrecerró los ojos y volteo a ver a los tres chiflados que había volteado a ver a otro lado. Haru suspiro, Dino por su parte no entendía nada, pero esperaría a que su compañera hablara para no meter la pata.

— ¡Ah! Hai, hai El gemelo de Haru es nada más que Haruki.— La castaña dejo salir una risa nerviosa y algo forzada. Hibari entrecerró los ojos, algo estaba mal con esa herbívora.

**CONTINUARA…**

_Hola a todos jeje aquí les traigo el sexto cap… algo largo… pero bueno espero les haya gustado :D ahaha ahora no tengo nada por decirles… el fick exprimió mi cerebro xDDDD_ _pero bueno etto… ¬¬U no la verdad nada -w- espero les gustara el fick_

_Hanami: Contemplación de flores._

_Ikebana: Arreglos florales._

¿Reviews? OwO


	8. Capitulo 7

**DESCLAIMER: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _**NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de _**Akira Amano**_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Dedicatoria a:** _Dedicado a Tsuki-chan93. _

**Inspirado en:**_"__Un guardaespaldas herbívora__"__ Autora Tsuki-chan93 _

**PAREJAS PRIMORDIALES:** Hibari x Haru. Haru x All

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto _o pensamientos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

_La gran lluvia se detenía dejando a su alrededores por completo húmedos. Los árboles, las flores, el césped todo incluso las dos figuras que estaban en medió de la gran flora que les rodeaba. Un hombre de cabellos azabaches escurría agua de la antigua lluvia pasada, vestía ropas tradicionales japonesas de colores oscuros combinados en azul con diseños en espiral platinado formando al mismo viento al cual representaba con orgullo, el mismo hombre ocultaba su rostro por medió de una mascara blanca que cubría solo parte de su rostro empapado dejando a la vista medio rostro para abajo. _

_La segunda figura una hermosa joven de cabellos morados que se apegaban a su rostro y escurrían gotas de lluvia, su ojo derecho siendo ocultado por su mismo flequillo mientras su ojo izquierdo una hermosa gema morada destellaba con puro cansancio y sus mejillas sonrosadas se mezclaban muy bien con su kimono violeta mezclándose con el rosa pardo y decorados de flores de cerezo. Su cuerpo frágil siendo sujetado por los brazos de su compañero._

_La hermosa joven tosió con fuerza, escupiendo sangre, el joven a su lado trato de calmarla y así pudiera reposar con más comodidad._

— _N-no sirve de nada…_

— …

— _H-he caído en la oscuridad… Y no puedo encontrar la luz._

— _El corazón puede ser débil majestad… He incluso puede ceder a la oscuridad; pero en el fondo siempre hay luz… Que brillara y nos guiara._

— _Je… Tú siempre me cuidas… —Se rió débilmente.— Que tonta he sido, buscando mi luz por todas partes… Cuando ella siempre estuvo conmigo. —Su voz se corto, y su ojo izquierdo cristalino comenzó a derramar lagrimas, las cuales fueron borradas suavemente por su compañero.— Aunque siempre al final, me ocultaste tu rostro…_

— … —_Sosteniéndola con un solo brazo, el azabache, con su mano libre fue retiro suavemente la máscara blanca que cubría su rostro y así exponerlo a su majestad quien le miraba con una radiante sonrisa al ver el rostro de su cuidador, su confidente, su amigo y más que todo su amor._

— _D-de todas las personas que cuidaban de mi… Mukuro-nii; Takeshi-san; Tsuna-sama; Lambo-san, y Hayato-san. Haruki-kun… mi más querido amigo siempre me has cuidado… Incluso desde las sombras._

— _No es de sorprenderse Majestad. Xanxus; Squalo; Belphegor; Fran; Ryohei y yo somos de VARIA, la organización secreta que debe cuidar de la familia real. Ninguno de nosotros no esta dudando en ningún momento a la hora de proteger a su majestad del reino vecino comandado por el mismo rey Kyoya. Todos nosotros ya estábamos listos para morir para usted… Aunque… No hayamos hecho un buen trabajo. —Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia hasta el punto de hacerse sangrar. _

_Majestad negó ligeramente, pasando fantasmalmente su mano por el rostro de su querido amigo, quien estaba derramando lagrimas de odio, frustración y un horrible dolor, al ver a su amada perder su vida por cada segundo que pasaba. Nagi… la reina moría en los brazos de su querido amigo luego de tan inmensa guerra entre ambos reinos, su odio consigo mismo era la misma frustración de no poder hacer nada por ella._

— _Has hecho bien en todo; pero sobre todo, un buen trabajo y gracias por no dejarme morir sola Haruki-kun._

— _Nagi…_

— _Haruki… No estés triste. —La reina comenzó a despedir una luz brillante desde la herida en cual sangraba una luz tan brillante que Haruki tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos.— Me olvidaras… Pero los recuerdos jamás se perderán… _

_Haruki no entendió esas palabras, la luz en Nagi comenzó a ser más fuertes cada vez más, el chico cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando ya no pudo soportar tan brillante luz y cuando pudo abrirlos de nuevo, Nagi ya no estaba ahí… Desapareció… dejando este mundo hostil y lleno de injusticia, así como sus amigos y compañeros lo habían hecho tiempo atrás._

_El sol salio al fin de tan horrible noche lluviosa, Haruki vio el hermoso amanecer por unos minutos solo. Un sentimiento de vacía emergió en su pecho regreso su mirada atrás por unos momentos… Sintiendo como si algo se le estuviera arrebatando, así que decidió regresar su mirada al amanecer y comenzó a caminar sin dirección, y sin camino. Alejándose de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

La pelicula termino y cuando menos se lo esperaban los espectadores aplaudieron con fuerza y sentimientos encontrados, muchos de los alumnos lloraban mientras aplaudían, e incluso los visitantes, y estudiantes femeninas de otras escuelas profesores y profesoras demasiado impresionados no solo por la trama de la pelicula si no por el mismo hecho de los efectos especiales y la música instrumental que se usaron en diferentes partes de toda la pelicula recién terminada.

En una butaca especial los trece estudiantes que tuvieron que hacer lo imposible por terminar la pelicula en una semana se encontraban platicando entre sí, los unos con los otros, cuando cierto director rubio entro con algunos de los profesores detrás de él.

— ¡Chicos! ¡La pelicula ha quedado genial! —Sonrió muy contento. Los chicos asintieron un poco asustados por la sonrisa tan radiante del director.

— Che. Nada mal para ser mocosos.

— Ma, Ma vamos G. Fue muy entretenida. —Asari era el más feliz de todos no solo por ver tan increíbles vestuarios tradicionales como lo eran los Kimonos que vio en la pelicula, si no por la música, la cual fue un exquisito para sus oídos.

— ¡Genial al MÁXIMO! — Knuckle, se había impresionado por las peleas tan realistas que habían salido en la pelicula, y había deseado poder estar en ellas, aunque hubiesen sido falsas. (Claro que el profesor no sabía que las peleas si habían sido reales y más cuando Hibari y Xanxus pelearon).

— Yare, Yare… ¿De donde sacaron cosas tan viejas como los jarrones antiguos.

— Los pedimos prestados Sensei. Y los regresamos a sus dueños sin raspón alguno. —Lambo respondió.

— Nufufu~ Mi linda hermanita tuvo una gran actuación.

— Umm.. Gra-gracias.

— Kufufu~ Chrome no es tu hermana, es la mía. (**A: **Demon es hermanastro de Mukuro y Chrome, de los cuales Demon mima hasta el infierno de igual manera que los quiere; pero Mukuro lo odia, ya que gracias a su padre la madre de los dos hermanos los maltrataba en especial a Chrome ya que la mujer solo era _la otra_.) Así que cállate y no te acerques a ella.

(**A2: **El verdadero motivo de que Mukuro fuera trasladado a Namimori y Chrome a Midori, era por el hecho de que Demon se entero de que la madre de estos dos los maltrataba así que usando su _poder_ como un Vongola logro alejar a sus hermanitos de las garras de la bru- de la madre de ellos dos.)

— ¿Quién escribió la historia?

— **Haruki**. —Fue la respuesta unísona de los adolescentes. Los profesores voltearon a ver al susodicho que se encogió, por tener todas las miradas sobre él.

— De hecho, era un historia que había escrito hace mucho tiempo, y como Hibari-san, Yamamoto-kun y yo no sabíamos que hacer así que se me ocurrió usar uno de mis antiguos escritos y la propuse, y entre los tres le agregamos algunas cosas así como quitar otras que serían… pues relleno incesarlo.

— Ya veo, felicidades a los tres, la pelicula fue espectacular.

— Jajá no solo nosotros, fue gracias a todos que logramos terminar la pelicula.

Giotto y los demás profesores asintieron estaban demasiado felices por tan buen proyecto (Al cual disfrutaron al presumir con otros decanos de las diferentes escuelas que les habían visitado) eso solo demostraba que su escuela aun era, fue y será siempre la numero uno en todo Japón, Giotto estaba por abrir la boca de nuevo cuando escucharon el pitido proveniente de la muñeca de Haruki.

— ¡Oh! Muy bien todos son las 10:30. Como es justo, teníamos derecho a ver la primera función sin problemas; pero el tiempo de holgazanear se a acabado así que vayan a sus lugares asignados y a demostrar que nosotros somos los numero #1 en todo Japón, y que los demás tiemblan de miedo solo al escuchar nuestro nombre.

Todos asintieron, dejando a los adultos con la boca abierta, por la forma de expresarse del chico. — ¡Muy bien señoritas a sus puestos, rápido! ¡Y los quiero a todos listos y preparados para la función de bandas a las dos de la tarde! ¿Fui claro?

— **¡Si! **

Todos salieron de la cabina, los adultos los miraron irse pero antes de que Haruki pudiera salir fue detenido por Giotto, esperaron a que todos salieran, hasta que quedaron solo él y los adultos que lo miraban extrañados, Haruki solo pudo alzar ligeramente una ceja extrañado por las miradas.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo demonios lograste que personas como Xanxus o Kyoya te escucharan?

— Mah, mah, G no debes ser grosero. —Aunque él también tenia curiosidad

— G tranquilo, no es por eso que retuve a Haruki-kun. —Giotto miro a su amigo de la infancia, para que dejara de gritarle al pobre de Asari.

— Entonces ¿Qué es Giotto-sensei?

— Como sabes hace unas semanas conocimos a tu hermana.

— ¡Oh…!

_¿Cómo olvidarlo?_

_. Baack.::._

_Haru entrecerró los ojos y volteo a ver a los tres chiflados que había volteado a ver a otro lado. Haru suspiro, Dino por su parte no entendía nada; pero esperaría a que su compañera hablara para no meter la pata._

— _¡Ah! Hai, hai El gemelo de Haru es nada más que Haruki.— La castaña dejo salir una risa nerviosa y algo forzada. Hibari entrecerró los ojos, algo estaba mal con esa herbívora._

— _Si puedo verlo, Tú y Haruki-kun realmente son muy parecidos. ¿Y donde esta?_

— _Bueno él…_

— _ajajá Haruki-kun nos informo que estaba demasiado ocupado con los detalles del _Hanami_. —Dino sonrió a sus antiguos profesores un tanto nervioso. Haru agradeció mentalmente que su ahora tutor estuviera con ella. _

— _¡Oh! Es una pena._

— _Pero cambiando de tema, ¡La felicito señorita Haru! Canta de maravilla me a dejado impresionado, esa canción a de ser complicada por cambiar de español a ingles._

— _¿Hahi? ¡M-muchas gracias Asari-san! —Hizo una reverencia un tanto exagerada, ser alagada por el mismo Asari Ugetsu siendo ella misma era todo un honor._

_Ese fue el gran momento de Elissa para darse a conocer con todos ellos de nuevo, notando a la joven pareja y sonreírles como mil soles._

— _¡Oh jóvenes! ¿Aun por aquí? —Haru y Dino sonrieron apenados. Elissa siguió con su radiante sonrisa.— Espero seguir viéndolos por aquí, además ambos hacen una hermosa pareja ¿No lo creen así? —Pregunto a Giotto y a G. Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa una más amena que la otra._

_Haru y Dino se sonrojaron hasta el punto de sacar humo de las orejas, ambos comenzaron a hablar rápido negando rotundamente que su relación solo era de familia._

— _¿Es así?_

— _Hai, Dino-san es discípulo de mi tutor, y eso nos hace prácticamente hermanos desu. _

— _Ajajá, yup. En todo caso Giotto-san todos debemos irnos ahora._

— _Aww… —Haru jura a ver visto un puchero de parte de Giotto.— Esta bien, cuídate Dino fue bueno verte, y un placer conocerla señorita Haru. —Giotto tomo su mano para depositar un pequeño beso en sus nudillos._

_Haru asintió, ella y su tutor se despidieron con la mano de los demás, estaban por alejarse y poder volver a respirar de alivio de nuevo, cuando Haru soltó un chillido al ser jalada de su brazo hacía atrás._

_Todos se extrañaron al ver a Hibari sostener de la castaña quien lo miraba asustada, pero este hizo caso omiso de las miradas de sus conocidos y hermano, su mirada solo se enfoco en la chocolate de la chica._

_Los segundos más eternos de la vida de ambos, ya que todo alrededor había desaparecido y solo ellos dos, nadie más…_

— _Herbívora… _

— _¿E-eh? —No pudo evitar tartamudear, la voz del azabache… había sonado tan ronca, tan suave… tan hermosa._

— _El Hanami, ve ese día a la escuela, participaras en el evento de Kimonos y cantaras junto con tu hermano como acto final. ¿Quede claro? _

_De la forma que lo dijo, fue como el rose de una nube blanda suave pero húmeda._

— _S-si…_

_Hibari sonrió y la dejo ir, fue como al momento que la soltó que Haru reacciono a lo que había dicho él… ¡A LO QUE HABÍA DICHO ELLA!_

— _¡No espera, no puedo!_

— _Ya has confirmado tu asistencia, herbívora, no ir es deshonrar a tu palabra. —Dijo sentándose a la par de su hermano cerrando los ojos, ignorando la mirada de estupefacción de todos en la mesa._

— _¿Hahi? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que Haru deshonra a su palabra? ¡Haru cumple todo lo que dice! ¡Y Haru no cumplirá esto ya que Hibari-san _sedujo_ a Haru de una manera rara, que dejo a Haru con la guardia baja!_

_Se sentía extraña hablar en tercera persona de nuevo. Lal, Viper y Verde la habían reprendido mucho por ello, así que dejo de hacerlo. Reborn, Luce, Colonello, Skull y Fon les parecía divertido y la hacía especial y único de ella; Pero esté tipo Hibari… Ugh la había sacado de quicio._

_Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos (Esta vez ni Aluade y Demon se salvan ellos también la abrieron aunque ligeramente) al ver a la chica hablar como si nada de las osadías de la Alondra menor justo en su cara y quedar sorprendidos que el prefecto sangriento solo bufara una sonrisa un poquito burlona por el actuar de la castaña… ¿No miradas de hielo? ¿No sangre? ¿No "Kamikorosu? Oh dios…_

_Hibari por otro lado estaba disfrutando de lo lindo al ver la reacción de la castaña y se reía mentalmente, por lo de "Seducción."_

— _Son tus palabras herbívora, no mías te estaré esperando el día del Hanami para que uses uno de los kimonos que se diseñaran. _"por no decir que será un diseño mío". _—Pensó lo último para si mismo._

_Haru frunció el seño molesta este tipo. — Tú… —Todos la observaron se miraba demasiado molesta, estaban seguros que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.— Eres… Molesto… y también. —Hibari alzo una ceja ¿Que otro comentario tan _ofensivo _le diría?— ¡HIBARI-SAN ES UN PERVERTIDO DESU!_

_. FB.::._

— Si… ¿Qué con ello?

— Quería preguntarte si en verdad, tu hermana no se sentía obligada a venir, recuerdo que dijo que estaría ocupada este día.

Haruki ladeo la cabeza al ver la angustia en los ojos de su director, observando lo atractivo que era aun en sus 27 años de vida… negó con la cabeza no era momento para mirar embobada a su director.

— No se preocupe por eso director, su deber ahora no es ver si mi hermana tenia el tiempo o no, usted debe preocuparse solo de presumir y ser lindo~ —Haruki soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro de su director y el de los demás profesores mientras corría a la puerta y salir por esta, deteniéndose para voltear a ver a sus profesores.— Usted solo debe disfrutar del Hanami como los demás. —Con eso dicho Haruki salio corriendo a su lugar de trabajo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Tsuna estaba más que apenado con ese kimono de primavera con exquisitos bordados en flores doradas y anaranjadas muy convenientes a su tono de piel, Haruki estaba ayudándole a ponerse sus sandalias para salir a escenario, estaba temblando como gelatina, por tres razones, la primera y la más palpable, tenia pánico escénico. Dos el había diseñado el kimono y no sabía como lo iban a tomar los espectadores y por último la numero Tres… ¡Kyoko Sasagawa lo vería usándolo!

Haruki se levanto cuando termino de ayudar a su amigo con las sandalias, del kimono solo para toparse con un conejo asustado llamado Tsuna. Se miraba tan lindo con esa expresión que quería abrazarlo, pero tenia que contenerse ya que se supone que ahora es _hombre_ ya cuando volviera a ser mujer lo abrazaría sin riesgos de delatarse a si misma.

— Tsuna-san… Estas que te desmayas.

—¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EEEEEEEEE! —Chillo, al sentir la mano de Haruki en su hombro, su compañero puso los ojos y luego parpadeo.

— ¿Lo… siento?

— No, no. No perdóname Haruki-kun, estoy tan nervioso… además afuera esta una chica que…

—El sonrojo en su cara le dijo todo a Haruki.

— Ya veo. Pero ¿No crees que eso es más que suficiente para salir a lucirte? —Tsuna le miro extrañado, pero Haruki continuo.— Nunca debes de bajar tu auto-estima Tsuna-san, estoy más que seguro que cualquier mujer que puede ver más aya del físico estaría deseosa de estar contigo, eres un gran persona Tsuna-san y eso te hace un gran hombre, estoy segura que esa chica le gustaras por tu forma de ser.

Tsuna miro boquiabierto al escuchar a su amigo. Haruki le sonrió ayudando a Tsuna con el kimono, deshaciendo cualquier arruga del hermoso kimono que Tsuna había confeccionado.

Ajustando la cinta amarilla del mismo a la medida de la cintura del castaño para que no le apretara, pero que a la vez lo suficientemente ajustada que para que no se desatara.

Tomando un Kit. De polvos de verano paso la pequeña almohadilla sobre las mejillas, nariz y frente. Tsuna estaba avergonzado, no por que se le estuviese aplicando maquillaje en su rostro, no a eso estaba acostumbrado por el hecho de las obras en Namimori que tenían que maquillarse a veces. No, su vergüenza estaba al sentir el calido tacto de su amigo sobre su rostro, cada rose por donde pasaba era delicado y preciso.

Haruki termino de empolvar las mejillas de Tsuna usando sus manos para desacerse del exceso una vez termino sonrió dulcemente a su amigo. Provocando que su amigo perdiera el aliento.

— Ya estas Tsuna-san.

— G-gr-gra-gracias.

— No hay de que amigo, y no olvides lo que te dije ¿vale? —Le guiño un ojo, logrando que el de ojos almendras sonriera y asintio.

— ¡TODOS LISTOS, EL DESFILE DE KIMONOS PARA HOMBRES COMIENZA AHORA!

El desfile de kimonos para hombres fue todo un excito, y el más ovacionado fue precisamente el kimono anaranjado con toques rojos y amarillos, si el kimono de Tsuna. Y ahora daría inicio el desfile de Kimonos para dama, en menos de lo que canta un gallo Haruki había dicho que necesitaba ir a comprar más baterías y rollos de cámara y a pesar de la escusa tan patética Giotto había aceptado y dejo ir al chico.

Haruki había corrido al otro extremo donde una limosina negra y Dino aguardaban por ella, Dino le entrego una bolsa donde su ropa aguardaba, entro en la limo y así pasar de Haruki a ser Haru en menos de medio minuto, cosa que había practicado en caso de que alguien preguntara ya sea por Haru o Haruki.

Haru se despidió de Dino y hecho a correr de nuevo a la entrada de Namimori y ser recibida nada más y nada menos que el prefecto sangriento.

— Por un momento asumí que eras de las que no cumplían.

— Grr… ¡PUES HARU SI CUMPLE HIBARI-PERVERT!

Hibari sonrió, desde el momento que supo _donde_ vivía la chica y de _quien_ era pariente, Hibari comenzó a hacer visitas sorpresa a la mansión Cavallone, para toparse con la castaña e insistir a pagar con su deuda, y está le decía que no le debía absolutamente nada, además el día que atacaron a Hibird también la atacaron a ella así que era como defensa personal; pero ni aun así el prefecto de la muerte no entendía. Así que Haru como ultimo recurso le dijo que le permitiera seguir viendo a Hibird, y de paso que no atacara a su _hermano_.

A lo cual acepto a regañadientes, pero al fin su deuda fue pagada.

Ahora bien solo era de terminar este día y _Haru _no volvería a pasar _más _tiempo con ese azabache sangriento pervertido.

Entraron detrás del escenario donde ya todas las mujeres eran atendidas por los chicos con sus kimonos ya puestos, Haru silbo sorprendida, que bueno que ella no se había prestado para esto del desfile de Kimonos hubiese sido tortura para su persona, además de ser la que había levantado el Hanami en menos de lo que esperaba junto con Yamamoto y Hibari.

Kyoya le entrego una bolsa con el kimono que modelaría en unos momentos, y miro sospechosamente a la alondra menor al ver la sonrisa de lado que traía éste, Había gato encerrado…

Sin hacer preguntas entre en el vestidor y cambiarse, pasaron cinco minutos antes de escuchar una fuerte exclamación de parte de Miura Haru detrás de vestidores.

— ¡HIBARI KYOYA PERVERTIDO SANGRIENTO DESU!

Las cortinas se corrieron dejando a la vista a una molesta e indignada Haru quien salía con un hermoso kimono de color amarillo canario con decorados en flor de loto de diferentes tamaños y estilos en colores rosa y rojo, el kimono era sujetado por una cinta gruesa de un amarillo pastel en si el kimono era hermoso; pero lo que a Haru tenía molesta era…

— ¡Me has vestido como a una geisha!

Así es lectores, el kimono llegaba por encima de las rodillas casi a medio muslo siendo cubiertas por medías blancas con decorados en flor por los bordes, y por otra parte el kimono no se cerraba en si en la parte superior, ya que la hermosa tela caía por los hombros de la castaña dejando expuesto un poco del pecho de la chica y con las típicas sandalias.

— No eres Geisha pequeña herbívora, solo estas modelando uno kimono que en mi parecer te queda muy bien.

Haru murmuro unos cuantos insultos por lo bajo al prefecto justo en frente de ella, jurando y re-jurando que esta se las pagaría.

— No hay tiempo, ven.

Hibari se dio la vuelta alejándose de la castaña sin molestarse en ver si le seguía o no. Haru suspiro, tenía que planear luego una muerte lenta y dolorosa para cierto azabache con ojos dy hielo… si…

Haru comenzó a reír mentalmente, mientras se imaginaba el sufrimiento de ese tipo… que no se fijo que estaba expandiendo un aura sangrienta de sangre igual o peor que la que normalmente todos estaban acostumbrados a ver en Hibari Kyoya.

Haru hizo mala cara cuando se sentó a ser atendida por la alondra menor, sorprendiéndose al ver lo mucho que se concentraba a la hora de peinarla y pintarla ¿Era el mismo prefecto de la muerte? Wao…

Una ves estuvo lista con el ligero maquillaje, ligeros rulos con flequillo sujetado hacía atrás y una enorme flor del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, tomo la espada que Kyoya le entrego y espero a ser llamada a escena, sin darse cuenta de las miradas de asombro de los demás estudiantes y modelos.

Haru en si ya poseía una belleza interna que lograba que todos quisieran estar a su lado, y ahora que había sido maquillada y ahora que (Obligada) usaba ese hermoso vestuario la hacía verse como una delicada muñeca de porcelana tan pura y seductora a la vez con un toque peligroso gracias a la espada que traía en su espalda.

Haru y Hibari fueron llamados a escena y ambos salieron al escenario y así demostrar el proyecto…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

No lo podía creer, simplemente ¡No, no podía creerlo! Tenía que haber hecho algo en su vida pasada para que esto le pasase simplemente a ella. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que ser la ganadora del desfile en la categoría de kimonos femeninos? ¿Acaso el certamen estaba arreglado? Ó ¿Era que los jueces estaban locos? Tenía que ser la segunda.

Haru suspiro en derrota, cuando se dijo a si misma que no pasaría más tiempo con ese prefecto pervertido, todo salio mal, ya que al ser la ganadora y Hibari el diseñador tendrían que posar fotos juntos… y muy pegados, por suerte en una de ellas tuvo que tomarse algunas fotos con Tsuna al ser el ganador en la categoría kimonos masculinos, y el pobre chico parecía que le daría un infarto y posar en más de una pose.

Por suerte ese infierno ya había terminado y Haru había vuelto a sus ropas (Femeninas) normales, tuvo que correr de nuevo a la limosina eran las dos de la tarde y Haruki sería el que representaría a las bandas antes de que ella y su hermano salieran a cantar… juntos… a petición (Chantaje seductor) de Hibari.

Fue un tiempo record que hizo de correr a la limosina cambiarse a ropas de hombre y su peluca bien ajustada junto con sus lentillas negras y regresar justo a tiempo para representar a la bandas.

Los Varia más conocidos como Xanxus y su sequito de gritonesentraron a escena a nadie sorprendió que la canción fuera rock-punk tocaron una canción titulada: "With You" que con las voces de Xanxus y Squalo fue realmente impresionante y las ovaciones no se hicieron a esperar.

El segundo en subir a escena fue Hibari tocando el piano el himno de su amada escuela Namimori, y al ser su voz la que la cantaba el publico (Femenino más que todo) aplaudió y victoreo a la alondra.

El tercer grupo que consistía en Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo y Ryohei tocaron una canción a la cual Haruki le costo saber que genero era pero aun así fue genial escucharla. La canción se titulaba "Aqua timez Belonica"

El cuarto en salir a escena fue Enma, pero este solo toco una melodía que el mismo había escrito titulado como: "Lacie" fue muy encantadora de escuchar e hizo que a más de uno su imaginación volando por los aires.

Así fueron pasando los estudiantes hasta que Haruki pidió a Hayato que lo remplazara ya que el acto final de el con su hermana estaba por llegar así que salio corriendo a los vestidores rogando a los cielos que _él _ya estuviese ahí.

Al entrar a los vestidores se encontró con Dino quien le sonrío anchamente y levantaba su diestra con su pulgar por los aires, dando un gran alivio a la castaña.

— _Él _ya esta listo, solo se esta poniendo el atuendo que preparamos y aquí esta el tuyo Haru-phoo ve a cambiarte.

— Uff… ¡Gracias Dino-san me iré a cambiar enseguida!

Haru tomo la bolsa que Dino le ofrecía y corrió a cambiarse, minutos pasaron y Haru salía de nuevo de los vestidores de las mujeres, con un hermoso vestida azul cielo y blanco, el vestido tenía decorados blancos en forma de plumas por el pecho dejando expuesto la parte de la espalda así como en la falda dando el estilo de una falda tutú angelical guantes azules con los dedos libres a excepción del dedo del medio y un antifaz dorado muy peculiar su cabello estaba suelto y colocado sobre su hombro derecho, así como zapatillas blancas.

— ¡Hermosa! —Dino con corazones por ojos exclamo mientras tomaba fotos por todos los ángulos de la castaña, quien sonrió a cada una de esas fotos ya sabía que esas fotos irían a parar a sus tutores a los cuales rezaba al cielo por que estuvieran bien.

— Ya lo creo así.

Dino y Haru voltearon a ver en dirección a la voz, topándose con un azabache de cabellos desordenados ojos negros detrás del antifaz dorado parecido al que Haru traía puesto una camisa azul cielo de mangas arremangadas hasta los codos con el cuello levantado dejando ver un poco de su pecho, gargantilla blanca y pantalones y zapatos de vestir blanco con algunas pulseras blancas como celestes en su muñeca izquierda.

— Wao… Yami-san te vez exactamente como yo me vería vestido de Haruki.

— El poder del cine, querida Haru.

— Uff lo sé. Gracias al poder del cine nadie sabrá que tú no eres yo, desu~

Ambos hombres rieron, y asintieron. Yami Nekosawa un gran actor de cine y un gran amigo de Dino, después de que esté último le salvara la vida de unos mafiosos que deseaban hacer que el actor les pasase una gran suma de dinero a cambio de su vida y la de su familia.

Yami extrañamente tenía las mismas características de _Haruki_ y cuando Dino le pidió ayuda esté había aceptado más rápido que un correcaminos.

— ajajá lo sé, ahora bien solo tenemos que ir a escena y dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta.

— ¡Hai!

— Nee Yami, no olvides activar el dispositivo de cambio de voz.

— Claro. —Yami presiono un botón oculto en la gargantilla blanca y así cuando fuera la hora de cantar, todos escucharan la voz de Haruki.

— Okay vamos, entre más rápido, más pronto podré olvidarme del Hanami.

Los tres se encaminaron al escenario, Dino se despidió de ellos para ir a su lugar, con Romario muy de cerca que su jefe. Justo cuando estaban cerca escucharon a Hayato.

— **Y ahora… Como último acto de esté día, uno de los mejores estudiantes… **—Se podía escuchar el reproche en la coz del peliplata.— **cantara una de las canciones con una invitada especial, quien es nada menos que su hermana **_**gemela**_** con ustedes… Haruki y Haru Miura con su canción titulada "Por ti volaré."**

— Esa es nuestra señal d-d-d-d-d-desu.

— Tranquila _hermanita_, todo saldrá bien.

Ambos subieron a escena siendo recibidos por aplausos extravagantes, muchos quedaron sorprendidos por los atuendos que ambos llevaban. Ambos se colocaron en los micrófonos a un lado del otro, todo mundo aguardo en silencio…

Los sonidos de violines y trompetas se escucharon por doquier.

**Haru:** **Cuando estoy sola Sueño con el horizonte y las palabras fallan; sí, se que no hay luz en una habitación donde no hay sol si no estás aquí conmigo. En las ventanas muestro a todos mi corazón que tú encendiste; encierra dentro de mí la luz que tú encontraste en la calle. Hora de decir adiós - Iré contigo a países que nunca vi ni compartí contigo, ahora, sí, los conoceré. Iré contigo en naves a través de los mares los cuales, yo se, que no, que ya no existen; Es hora de decir adiós - contigo los conoceré **

Haru movía sus manos cerca de su pecho, cerrando sus ojos de apoco y volviéndolos a abrir y cantar desde el fondo desde su corazón… Esa canción más que todo la estaba dedicando a su querida familia que la esperaba en Italia, sus tutores… a los cuales estaba más que deseosa de pasar tiempo con ellos. Cuando su parte termino volteo a ver a su _hermano_ y sonreírle de una manera tan calida que haría del más cruel dudar hacer algo que no debe.

Haru se apoyo en el brazo de su _hermano_ mientras le escuchaba cantar…

**Haruki: Cuando estás lejos Sueño con el horizonte y las palabras fallan, y sí, yo se que estás aquí conmigo; tú, mi luna, estás aquí conmigo mi sol, estás aquí conmigo conmigo, conmigo, conmigo. Hora de decir adiós - Iré contigo a países que nunca vi ni compartí contigo Ahora, sí, los conoceré. Iré contigo en naves a través de los mares los cuales, yo se, que no, que ya no existen; Es hora de decir adiós - contigo los conoceré**

Haruki sonriendo al sentir a su _hermanita_ apoyada en su hombro, estaba tentado a soltar una carcajada; pero logro contenerse y cerro los ojos para así poder concentrarse mejor, paso una mano por la cintura de Haru concentrándose únicamente en su canto, no podía quedar mal a su amigo y _hermanita_.

Haru se separo de su _hermano_ a lo cual esté la dejo ir ya era hora…

**Ambos: contigo los conoceré de nuevo Iré contigo en barcos a través de los mares los cuales, yo se, que no, que ya no existen, contigo los conoceré de nuevo. Iré contigo. Tú y yo.**

Ambas voces se mezclaron entre si, así como los dedos de sus manos al juntarlas, y movieron sus manos libres así como sus cabezas, eran como una hermosa ave volando por los cielos, dejando caer su amor a todos los que pasaban debajo de ellos.

Ambos callaron por unos momentos mientras los instrumentos seguían tocando Haru y Haruki se rieron un poco, la castaña se acerco a su hermano y deposito un beso en su mejilla, Haruki lo recibió aún sonriendo volvieron a tomarse de las manos y terminar con un largo canto entre los dos y detenerse juntos.

Solo tres segundos fueron cuando todo el mundo aplaudió. Fue un largo tiempo que aplaudieron a lo que los _hermanos _agradecieron.

Hibari miraba embelezado la figura de la herbívora Miura, a pesar de que ambos fueron increíbles, su corazón nunca pudo dejar de ver los movimientos y la hermosa voz de la chica, pero había algo que le molestaba, en todo aquel momento que fue a _visitar _(Auto-invitarse y entrar por la ventana) a la herbívora pequeña, fue extraño que nunca había visto a el herbívoro por los alrededores… Cosa que lo hizo sospechar hasta cierto punto…

Una cosa si es segura. No solo Hibari Kyoya miraba con recelo a los _hermanos_ Miura, casi a las sombras de toda esa multitud un hombre mantenía fija su mirada en Haru.

El hombre presiono un dispositivo oculto en su oreja derecha.— Jefe… Creo haber encontrado a nuestro objetivo.

—…

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA…<strong>

_Hola a todos naah esta vez no me disculpo por traer el fick tarde, he estado sintiéndome menos preciada no solo por mi madre si no por mi padre y solo llorando me la mantengo… Pero me alegra saber que eso no modifica mi estilo tan raro de escribir jeje _

_Espero les haya gustado nn perdonen pero hasta aquí llego mi animo… tratare de terminar el capitulo de "Cuidando de la Familia" lo más pronto posible xD y tratar de que aparezca mi arcobaleno favorito en el nuevo episodio nyuk nyuk nyu~ _

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
